Paciencia
by lavete
Summary: Jan Di sufre tras el matrimonio de Joon Pyo con Jae Kyun. Entre la recuperación y su regreso a la vida normal, ella tendra la oportunidad de encontrar de nuevo el amor de mano de su mejor amigo y alma gemela Ji Hoo. Pre-cuela de Reencuentro .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclairmer: Boys Before Flowers pertenece a KBS y Patience pertenece a Take That _

_

* * *

_

_**Solo ten un poco de paciencia…**_

_**Aun estoy herida por un amor que perdí…**_

Jan Di despertó violentamente, su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, gotas de sudor recorrían su frente mezclándose con las lagrimas que caían irremediablemente de sus ojos.

Las imágenes de sus sueños habían sido tan vividas, que por un momento no sabía si ya se encontraba en la realidad o aun estaba dentro de su pesadilla.

Se quito la sabana que la cubría. Cuando se levanto de la cama, sintió su camiseta de dormir pegarse al cuerpo, húmeda de sudor decidió tomar un baño aunque fueran las tres de la mañana.

Su garganta seca la hizo dirigirse primero a la cocina.

-¿No puedes dormir? –la voz calmada de Yoon Ji Hoo la asusto en el momento que entro a la cocina.

Reviso la oscuridad pero no vio nada. De una de de las esquinas distantes una sombra se movió y se dirigió a ella, en su mano había un vaso con agua que estiro para que ella lo tomara.

-Sunbae… -

-Te escuche gimiendo mientras dormías, supuso que cuando despertaras ibas a necesitar esto –

Jan Di elevo su mirada en dirección donde la de Ji Hoo debería estar.

-Solo hago que te preocupes –

-Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti –Jan Di finalmente tomo el vaso con agua bebiéndolo de un solo trago. Ji Hoo sonrió y la abrazo suavemente depositando un beso en su sudada frente –Si me necesitas durante la noche, nunca dudes en despertarme para que te consuele, ¿Araso? –

Jan Di asintió no muy convencida. Ji Hoo volvió a llenar el vaso con agua y se lo dio.

-Voy a mi habitación. Intenta dormir Jan Di –

Ella asintió de nuevo, esperando que las lágrimas cayeran hasta que él se hubiera ido.

_**Tan solo abrázame fuerte, en tus brazos esta noche…

* * *

**_

**Pequeña reseña de Take That**

Take That era originalmente un grupo pop ingles creado en 1990, impulsados por la creciente fama de la boy band _New Kids on the Block_ en EEUU. El grupo estaba compuesta por Gary Barlow (como vocalista líder y principal compositor) , Howard Donald, Jason Orange, Mark Owen y Robbie Williams (Si, Robbie Williams). A pesar de sus exitosos discos y liderar los charts británicos durante casi una década la banda se separo oficialmente 1996 tras la renuncia de Williams en 1995 debido a continuos roces con Barlow y el manager de la banda, además de sus problemas de drogas y comportamiento inadecuado. La separación de la banda causo críticos problemas entre las fans no solo en UK sino también a nivel mundial.

Cada miembro de la banda siguió su propio camino. Sin embargo en el 2006 la banda decidió reunirse de nuevo aunque sin la presencia de Williams. Su álbum de reunión _Beautiful World_ fue un éxito en UK, lanzando sencillos como _Patience_, _Shine_ y _Rule the World_ (Canción escrita especialmente para la banda sonora de la película Stardust, donde yo los conocí ^^). Dos años después sacaron su nuevo álbum _The Circus_ y en el 2010 _Progress_ junto con Robbie Williams quien se unió de nuevo a la banda. Este último álbum ha recibido en su mayoría buenos comentarios (No lo he escuchado aun :S que fan…)

Si alguna vez tienen oportunidad de escucharlos, háganlo, son geniales. Especialmente si pueden escuchar esta canción Patience, los hará llorar mientras leen este fic ;D.

* * *

_**Muy bien... la reseña casi es mas grande que el prologo... hahahaha.**_

_**Espero les agrade este nuevo fic. :D y si no han leido mi otro fic Reencuentro, ¿que esperan? XD**_

_**Gracias**_

**La' Vete**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solo ten un poco de paciencia…**_

_**Aun estoy herida por un amor que perdí…**_

Había pasado un mes. Un mes, desde que Goo Joon Pyo se había casado con Han Jae Kyun.

Y aun tenia esas pesadillas, donde gritaba con fuerzas para evitar que el amor de su vida se casara con su amiga, pero ellos jamás la escuchaban.

Ambos absortos en el otro se sonreían felices besándose para sellar su amor y compromiso por el otro. Ella era abandonada en medio de la nada con el corazón adolorido además de las ropas húmedas por las lágrimas y la lluvia.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche, Geum Jan Di? –dijo el abuelo cuando ella entro al comedor. Ji Hoo volteo a verla colocando su cuchara en su plato de cereal.

-Sí, abuelo –respondió sonriente

-Bien, me alegro –dijo limpiándose la boca con la servilleta –Toma algo de desayunar antes que vayas a la escuela –

Ji Hoo vio curioso a su abuelo.

-Umm, abuelo… -dijo Jan Di sintiéndose un poco incomoda –hoy es sábado

-¿sábado? –Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza – ¡Ah sí! ¡Si claro!... Je Je Je, perdonen a este viejo –

Tomo su saco del respaldo de su silla y se despidió de su nieto y la muchacha que vivía con ellos.

Jan Di escucho a Ji Hoo suspirar

-Está empeorando, ¿verdad? –Ji Hoo asintió.

-Trabaja demasiado, he intentado ayudarle más, pero no me deja –el hundió su cuchara en el cereal con leche y antes de llevársela a la boca añadió–Me dice que solo debo concentrarme en mis estudios –

Jan Di saco un tazón de la estantería llenándola de leche y cereal, en un sartén habían huevos y tocino, así que también los tomo.

-Yo también quiero ayudarlo más–dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo –Pero no sé cómo, lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarle en la clínica –

-Le he pedido que alguien más se encargue de la clínica, pero no me hace caso –Ji Hoo vio con más detenimiento, notando las ojeras -¿Realmente dormiste bien anoche? –

Ella asintió sin mucha convicción. Él asintió también.

-¿Qué harás hoy? –pregunto Ji Hoo intentando cambiar el tema a uno menos peligroso.

-Iré a visitar a mis padres –dijo ella terminándose el cereal

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –ella negó sonriendo

-No es necesario sunbae, -él la vio y sonrió

_**Estoy sintiendo tu frustración…**_

_**Que en cualquier minuto todo dolor se detendrá…**_

-Realmente no era necesario –dijo Jan Di subida en el pequeño automóvil blanco de Ji Hoo, mientras esperaban a que llenaran el tanque de gasolina –Siempre haces mucho por mi sunbae –

La suave música de cuerdas sonaba a un tono bajo, Ji Hoo firmo el recibo de la gasolina y le agradeció al trabajador que lo atendió.

-Quería pasar un tiempo tranquilo, solamente –En el rostro de ella se formo la expresión de _"Ahh"_ con un pequeño toque de desilusión. Ji Hoo sonrió divertido – ¿No quieres pasar a algún lugar para comprarle algo a tus padres?-

Jan Di negó con la cabeza mientras se estiraba para alcanzar una bolsa que estaba en el asiento trasero.

-Ya les llevo algo –él vio curioso la bolsa pero no hizo ningún comentario.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, pronto pasaron de la ciudad a la campiña donde se podían ver a los agricultores y los animales pastando.

Mientras iban acercándose a la costa se podía sentir el cambio en el aire, la frescura del campo iba cambiando por la humedad de la zona.

Entraron al área costera donde podía olerse el pescado y el agua de mar en una combinación que por alguna razón no era desagradable.

La gente inmediatamente se hacía a un lado al ver el lujoso automóvil pasando los muelles para llegar a la zona de vivienda.

-¡_Detente_! –grito Jan Di, el conductor freno asustado, viéndola con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella sonrió avergonzada -… ahí esta mi mamá –

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ji Hoo, y a la sonrisa le siguió una risa incontrolable. Jan Di se acerco un poco al tembloroso su amigo para ver si estaba bien

-Sunbae… -él seguía riendo –sunbae, lo siento –

Ninguno de los dos había notado que las mujeres que vendían pescado y los clientes habían empezado a acercarse al automóvil, llamados por la curiosidad tanto del vehículo, como de sus pasajeros.

-Sunbae –Al fin Ji Hoo pudo parar de reír y limpio las lagrimas que habían salido de su repentino (y extraño) ataque de risa -¿estás bien? –

-Debiste ver tu rostro Jan Di –ella se quedo pensativa y sonrió levemente –solo intenta no asustarme la próxima vez –

Ella asintió felizmente cuando constato que su compañero ya estaba en todos sus sentidos.

Una voz camuflada por los gruesos vidrios del automóvil llego hasta ellos.

-¡Jan Di ah! – esta inmediatamente volteo a ver reconociendo a su madre entre la multitud.

-¡Oma! –Jan Di intento abrir la puerta del carro pero el seguro no la dejaba, en cambio sintió el automóvil moviéndose lo que hizo que volteara a ver a Ji Hoo

-No puedes bajar con todas esas personas ahí, lo parqueare antes –ella asintió comprensivamente y se arreglo un poco para saludar a su madre, asegurándose de llevar las bolsas con los regalos.

Cuando ambas se vieron se abrazaron fervientemente.

-¡Mi Jan Di ah! –Le dijo alejándose un poco para verla mientras acariciaba su cabello –has crecido –

-Oma… ya no crezco –la corrigió Jan Di

-Hija, si yo digo que creciste, es porque creciste –

-Oma… te extrañe tanto –le dijo abrazándola muy fuerte

-Yo también te extrañe mi hierba – se separo de ella notando al muchacho tras su hija -¿Quién…? –

Se arreglo un poco el cabello, la ropa y le sonrio a Ji Hoo, quien hizo una reverencia hacia ella.

-Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae, me ha traído –la mama de Jan Di sonrió aun mas encantadoramente –Yo le dije que no era necesario, pero… –

Ella fue jalada hacia un lado por su madre

-Jan Di ah cuando un hombre se ofrece a llevarte a algún lado –dijo en un susurro –debes aceptarlo inmediatamente. Mayormente si es uno guapo –

-¿Ah? –La expresión de Jan Di era de confusión. Ji Hoo desvió su mirada a otro lado, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada -¿De qué hablas? –

-Shhhh –callo a su hija con una mano, mientras desviaba su atención al guapo joven que había traído a su hija –Yoon Ji Hoo, le agradezco por lo que has hecho por mi hija. Has cuidado mucho de ella y hasta dejas que viva en tu casa… -

En ese momento un grupo de vendedoras curiosas empezaron a susurrarse cosas entre ellas, cosa que los tres notaron. Jan Di se sonrojo, su mamá no estaba segura como arreglar su equivocación y Ji Hoo solamente la veía con la mirada en blanco

-Este… lo que quiero decir, es… -sobo la parte trasera de su cabeza intentando idear algo para arreglar el comentario poco discreto que había dicho

-Mi abuelo está muy feliz de tenerla en casa. A mí me agrada que él sea feliz –respondió tranquilamente Ji Hoo, viendo tiernamente a Jan Di –A mí también me agrada que viva con nosotros. Al principio tuve dudas cuando el abuelo la llevo a vivir con nosotros, pero ahora le agradezco que este ahí –

-Sunbae… -

-Después de todo, fue ella quien me reunió con mi abuelo, tras tantos años de separación –

-De verdad quieres a mi hija, ¿verdad? –Ji Hoo giro su mirada sorprendida hasta la madre de su amiga, Jan Di también la vio sorprendida –Me alegra que ella tenga amigos como tu –

Ji Hoo sonrió, por un momento pensó que había sido atrapado.

-No te quedes aquí –le dijo a Jan Di –llévalo a pasear por ahí, aquí huele a pescado –

* * *

El sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte, los pescadores recogían sus redes y líneas de pesca. El aire movía suavemente el cabello suelto de Jan Di

-Mamá quiere que nos quedemos a pasar la noche aquí –Ji Hoo quito su vista del horizonte y la dirigió hacia ella.

-Así es mejor, no creo que sea correcto viajar por la noche –

-Voy a decirle –dijo emocionada Jan Di, Ji Hoo estiro su brazo y la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola

-Jan Di –ella elevo giro su mirada sorprendida hacia él quien elevo sus manos al nivel de su cuello, quitándose una delgada cadena.

La cadena relució a la luz del sol moribundo, de ella colgaba un hermoso anillo. Ella quedo hipnotizada por su brillo.

-Jan Di –repitió llamando su atención hacia él, tomo la mano de ella colocando el anillo en su palma –Jan Di. Cásate conmigo –

Ella lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos

-Sun…bae –trago saliva y tuvo que desviar sus ojos del rostro de Ji Hoo. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar inconscientemente y su mirada se fijo en el suelo. Las lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-Jan Di, no quiero que sigas sufriendo –mas lagrimas caían hacia el suelo, mientras ella se negaba a levantar el rostro.

-Yo… yo no… puedo olvidarlo aun –

-No te estoy pidiendo que cambies o que lo olvides completamente de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco te pido que me entregues tu corazón inmediatamente –Ji Hoo tomo cuidadosamente la mandíbula de Jan Di, para que lo viera a los ojos –Pero te pido que me des una oportunidad. Toma esto como una oportunidad de sanación, Jan Di –

Ella lo vio fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Eso es lo único que te pido –

Jan Di inmediatamente rompió en llanto, Ji Hoo la jalo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando levemente su espalda para consolarla.

_**Tan solo abrázame fuerte, en tus brazos esta noche… **_

_**No seas muy duro con mis emociones…

* * *

**_

_**Hola a todos! Gracias a las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia, espero que cubra sus espectativas. Si alguno quiere dejarme algun comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, sientase en la facilidad de hacerlo XD**_

_**Los quiero a todos, especialmente a los que dejan reviews :D**_

_**Cariños **_

_**La' Vete**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Detrás de estas paredes escucho tu canción**_

_**Oh, dulces palabras**_

-Cuídate, bro –dijo Woo Bin colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo –No vayas a distraerte demasiado –

Yi Jung sonrió, ante la mirada picara de su amigo. Yoon Ji Hoo se acerco dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Que logres todo lo que deseas –

-Gracias –

Jan Di también se acerco y lo abrazo levemente

-Cuídate mucho sunbae –él le devolvió el abrazo acercándose a su oído derecho

-¡Jan Di ah! Prométeme darle una oportunidad a mi amigo –ella sonrió avergonzada y asintió ligeramente

Tras ellos estaba parada Ga Eul quien observaba la escena sin decir una palabra. Yi Jung elevo su mirada y noto el rostro triste de la muchacha.

-¡Yah! Chu Ga Eul, pon mejor cara –la mencionada despertó de su ensoñación e hizo un intento por sonreír –No voy a la guerra-

Woo Bin, Jan Di y Ji Hoo se alejaron fingiendo interesarse en la cartelera de vuelos.

-Ten un buen viaje sunbae –dijo Ga Eul con una sonrisa triste

-Ga Eul yang –dijo Yi Jung volteando levemente para asegurarse que sus amigos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, ella lo vio con ojos expectantes –Ayuda a Ji Hoo a conquistar a Jan Di –

Ella giro su cabeza confundida, su acompañante sonrió sinceramente

-Sunbae… ¿eso era lo que querías decirme? –Yi Jung fingió pensar por un momento

-¡Ah! Te refieres a cosas como _"Ga Eul yang te extrañare tanto que estoy empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión"_ –

-¡Yah! Yi Jung, no te burles de mi –el Casanova sonrió, estirando sus brazos para atraer a Ga Eul hacia él, abrazándola con firmeza.

-Ga Eul-shi, te extrañare demasiado. Aunque sé que esta despedida es triste y dolorosa, mi partida servirá para que ambos crezcamos y encontremos lo que queremos en la vida –ella abrió los ojos al sentir que los brazos del alfarero se cerraban alrededor de ella –Y si da la casualidad que lo que queramos es estar uno junto al otro, que espero así sea, podamos estar juntos y que te sientas orgullosa del nuevo hombre en el que me estoy convirtiendo –

Soltó a la muchacha y seco las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de ella. Ambos sonrieron.

Yi Jung se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

"_Vuelo directo a Zúrich, Suiza en el puerto tres, segundo piso"_

Ambos elevaron sus rostros al cielos, como si esperaran ver a la persona que hacia la llamada (y de paso echarle algunas cuantas pestes XD)

-Nos vemos Chu Ga Eul –dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla. Esta vez ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de él –Quien sabe, quizá podamos volver a vernos antes… _si hay boda_ –

Ga Eul sonrió al ver a Yi Jung haciendo muecas "_discretas_" hacia Jan Di y Ji Hoo quien estaban viendo un anuncio turístico de Corea del Sur.

-Nos vemos, bro –dijo Woo Bin tras él

-Nos vemos Woo Bin. Cuídate y no te metas en muchos problemas –

Ji Hoo y Jan Di se acercaron para despedirlo definitivamente. Yi Jung tomo su maleta y se alejo de ellos con una sonrisa.

Jan Di coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Ga Eul, en forma de apoyo. Los cuatro giraron y silenciosamente se dirigieron a la salida.

_**La música que tocas enciende mi mundo**_

_**Lo más dulce que he escuchado**_

La biblioteca universitaria estaba "_ligeramente_" atestada de personas. Un grupo estudiaba, otro simplemente hablaba, otros hacían ambas cosas mientras que el encargado se entretenía callándolos cada cinco minutos (contados), y no faltaban los solitarios como Jan Di, quien no estaba prestando atención a la pagina del libro que leía, si no que en cambio estaba jugando con un anillo plateado que Ga Eul le había regalado hacia poco.

Dentro de la argolla se podían apreciar las letras BFF, sin embrago el anillo le traía otros tipos de recuerdos.

En un principio fueron los anillos de matrimonio que Jae Kyun que emocionadamente le mostro a Jan Di antes de conocer la historia de amor entre su amiga y su prometido. Gradualmente el pensamiento desemboco en el recuerdo de una semana antes, donde veía a Ji Hoo alumbrado por la luz crepuscular mientras esperaba expectante a que ella dijera que si, luego de pedirle matrimonio.

El viaje de regreso al día siguiente a eso, había sido un poco incomodo. Jan Di eligió ver por la ventana casi todo el camino, aunque eso no evito que notara las leves ojeras bajo los ojos de su acompañante. Preguntarle si había dormido mal estaba de mas, cuando era totalmente obvio que no había dormido nada bien y sabiendo que ella era la causa directa.

_**Después de todas las batallas y guerras**_

_**Las cicatrices y pérdidas**_

Repentina sintió una mano tocando la suya, despertó de su ensueño y levanto la mirada. Pudo apreciar el rostro tranquilo de Yoon Ji Hoo, quien la veía intensamente.

-Sunbae –

-¿Has adelantado algo desde que estas aquí? –ella puso la mirada en la hoja que estaba intentando leer y se dio cuenta que era la misma página en la que había abierto el libro al llegar a la biblioteca. Sonrió avergonzada y negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá necesites ir a otro lugar –Ji Hoo soltó la mano de Jan Di y tomo los libros que estaban sobre la mesa. Ella tomo su bolsa, siguiéndolo fuera del lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Él no contesto. En lugar de eso volvió a tomar su mano y la apresuro fuera del edificio. Subieron a su automóvil y aun sin decir una palabra arranco.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Jan Di descubrió que era un tranquilo parque casi al otro extremo de la ciudad. Estaba casi vacío, pues estaban a mitad de semana. Un grupo de ancianos practicaban Tai Chi en uno de los claros; frente a ellos un grupo de niños de pre-escolar se divertían en los juegos diseñados para ellos, estrictamente vigilados por sus maestras.

Ji Hoo saco una manta de color beige liso del baúl del automóvil, y tomando la mano de Jan Di la guio hasta un árbol que estaba entre el claro de los ancianos y el parque de los niños. Coloco la manta en el suelo y repartió los libros de Jan Di en el suelo.

-Siéntate –ella obedeció tomando el lugar bajo el árbol, con la espalda recostada contra el tronco. Tomo el libro que había estado intentando leer en la biblioteca y se concentro. Ji Hoo por su lado se acostó en una orilla de la manta, se coloco los audífonos y puso su brazo tapando sus ojos de la luz solar que se filtraba a través de las hojas del árbol.

_**Puede ser que he sido tocada y cambiada**_

_**Oh Señor, por favor finalmente, finalmente las cosas están cambiando**_

-Ji Hoo sunbae –dijo Jan Di, empujando con el dedo el brazo de su amigo –Ya paso más de una hora sunbae –

-¿Tan pronto te has aburrido? –pregunto el suavemente sin moverse un solo centímetro de la posición en la que había estado todo ese tiempo

-Mmm… no… -Jan Di no dijo nada más y regreso a su antigua posición, cuando su estomago la delato haciendo un sonido característico.

Ji Hoo sonrió y movió el brazo de su rostro, fijando sus ojos en Jan Di

-Jan Di ah, ya tengo hambre, vayamos a algún lado a comer -

_**Y sintiéndome más fuerte ahora**_

_**Las paredes caen lentamente cada día

* * *

**_

Total Reviews for Paciencia Chapter 2: 

No Reviews

_**Quiero Reviews, incluso si son para gritarme porque no les gusta mi fic!. Alguien escribio por ahi, que con esos reviews todos ganaban, El lector publicaba su opinion y ella (la escritora) obtenia su review XD**_

_**Ya en serio, quiero saber que opinan, porfavor!**_

_**Cry-Cry**_

_**Tristemente **_

_**La' Vete**_

_**Pst: This Land is Mine, Dido**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ahh cuanto tiempo hace ya que no subia nada de nada... ya ni siquiera lograba recordar como se subian documentos (jijiji) Agradezco a todos por esperar pacientemente a actualizara pronto. **_

_**De verdad tengo una excusa muy buena: Apenas estoy saliendo en remision por Tendinitis, desde una semana antes de la semana santa estaba asi y hasta hace muy poco que pude empezar a escribir. **_

_**Espero les guste este capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Esta tierra es mia pero te dejare gobernar**_

_**Te dejare navegar y mandar**_

Jan Di se sonrojo dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana para evitar que Ji Hoo lo notara. El recuerdo de las ancianas del parque que levantaban los pulgares hacia arriba en señal de aceptación al ver a su bombero personal le atestaba la mente.

Por un momento se pregunto cómo seria la relación entre ellos si se hubieran conocido en otra circunstancia, lo más probable es que Ji Hoo ni siquiera le hubiera dedicado una mirada. Pero si hubieran empezado una relación, que tan rápido hubiera esta avanzado, ¿en qué momento y situación se hubieran besado por primera vez?, ¿En qué momento hubiera empezado a llamarle _oppa_?

-¿Que quieres comer?-pregunto él sin quitar los ojos del camino

- Barbacoa, _oppa_ -Ji Hoo volteo a verla confuso y curioso, las última palabra dicha se registro en el cerebro de Jan Di e inmediatamente se giro con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas rojas y calientes –Digo… ummm… olvídalo sunbae-

-Creo que abriré la puerta del auto y me lanzare- susurro para si mientras golpeaba su cabeza con el puño

Ji Hoo sonrió tontamente, solo por si acaso se aseguro que las puertas estuvieran aseguradas. El resto del camino al restaurante fue silencioso, Jan Di se maldecía internamente por haber dejado escapar sus pensamientos.

-Entonces,-dijo Ji Hoo tanteando el terreno –¿Empezaras a llamarme _oppa_?-

Jan Di volvió a sonrojarse, dirigió la mirada hacia su plato, clavo un pedazo de carne que prontamente empujo hacia su boca sin delicadeza, todo para evitar contestar la pregunta. Ji Hoo sonrió, entrecerró los ojos y se acerco mas a ella, quien justamente levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada profunda de su amigo. Está de más decir, que necesito dos vasos de agua para calmarse después de casi morir ahogada.

Dos chicas retocaban su maquillaje en el baño, Jan Di paso a su lado y se dirigió al cubículo del fondo, las chicas se vieron la una a la otra.

-¿Viste al oppa de la mesa junto a la fuente?-pregunto la que tenía un tono de labial especialmente llamativo. Jan Di agudizo el oído.

-Por supuesto, quien no lo noto. Viste que la mesera que lo atendía estaba peculiarmente interesada en el _"excelente servicio que podía proveer"_- Jan Di también lo había notado.

-Totalmente descarada-Jan Di asintió con fuerza, concordando con la chica del labial fuerte –Pero, ¿y esa chica que esta con él?- La sonrisa de Jan Di desapareció lentamente.

-Lo sé, totalmente horrible-Bajo su cabeza con tristeza viendo su ropa. No era muy adecuada para el restaurante, pero que podía hacer si él la había arrastrado hasta ahí sin decirle nada.

El sonido de la puerta de uno de los cubículos la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tontas-dijo otra chica de voz nasal–El no es un Oppa cualquiera, ¿Acaso no saben quién es?

-¿Tú sabes?-

-Por supuesto. Es Yoon Ji Hoo, uno de los F4-el sonido del grifo se escucho

-¡¿F4?-preguntaron las jóvenes, hubo un sonido afirmativo en respuesta

-Entonces, la chica debe ser una cita a ciegas de seguro. Pobrecita no tendrá oportunidad con esa apariencia-

-La verdad es que se ve común- dijo la de voz nasal, haciendo que las otras se rieran, sus voces desaparecieron cuando salieron del baño.

Jan Di salió del cubículo con una mirada furiosa. ¿No tenia oportunidad? ¡Qué dirían si les dijera que el hombre se le había declarado una vez y ella no lo había aceptado! Por un momento se observo en el espejo, su ropa barata, sus labios resecos y su corte de cabello sin gracia. Una persona común.

Uno de los hombres más importantes del país se le había declarado, le había pedido matrimonio y ella, una persona común, lo había rechazado. ¿Por qué? Por otro de los hombres más importantes del país quien la había abandonado, arrancado el corazón y aplastado sin importarle.

Jan Di suspiro sin fuerza. Si, ella era una persona común.

-Jan Di- elevo la mirada triste hacia la voz que la llamaba -¿Te sientes mal?

Ella negó.

-Jan Di- Llamo de nuevo.

Ella siguió caminando. Ji Hoo suspiro.

-¿Tu eres Yoon Ji Hoo?-pregunto una voz conocida, Jan Di volteo la vista hasta el joven que la acompañaba, a su lado estaban las chicas del baño –Yo soy Choi Sun Mi. Mi padre es uno de los inversionistas de la Fundacion Yoon-

Su voz nasal estaba empezando a irritar más a Jan Di. Ji Hoo vio a la chica con una mirada fría antes de dedicarle una rápida reverencia.

Ella empezó a juguetear con uno de sus bucles en un intento de verse sexy, Jan Di no pudo evitar pensar que lo único que le faltaba eran la esquina y la goma de mascar.

-¿Espero que tu abuelo… digo… el presidente Yoon se encuentre bien de salud?- Ji Hoo asintió viendo hacia Jan Di, quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la chica. Eso levanto un poco su ego.

-Oppa… -dijo Jan Di con voz firme, él la vio sorprendido –¿Cuál era ese otro lugar a donde querías llevarme? –

-Mmm…- dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios –A un lugar al que necesitas ir –

Tomo su mano, mientras hacia una reverencia hacia Sun Mi sin verla y salió con Jan Di del lugar con su brazo rodeando su espalda.

-Aish- fue lo único que ella pudo decir, sus amigas estaban sin habla.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto confundida Jan Di mientras entornaba los ojos intentando ver tras las ventanas.

-Es una tienda de pianos- fue entonces cuando las formas ocultas en la oscuridad se le hicieron claras y tomaron sentido.

-¿Qué ha…- Su pregunta fue interrumpida por una voz suave

-¿Ji Hoo –shi?-una mujer abrió la puerta del local, estaba cubierta por un suéter muy largo, su cabello liso caía sobre sus hombros y llegaba hasta su cintura -¿Eres tú?-

-Noona, soy yo- El local se ilumino repentinamente dejando ver a la joven a contra luz, su piel pálida, ojos grandes y labios pequeños le daban cierta belleza de cuento de hadas -¿Cómo has estado?-

Ella lo vio de pies a cabeza y no dudo en saltarle a los brazos.

-Ji Hoo-shi –dijo suavemente –no te había visto en años, y me preguntas como estoy sin saludarme antes- lo golpeo en el brazo antes de notar a Jan Di.

-Ella es mi amiga Geum Jan Di- dijo él cuando noto su mirada –Jan Di, ella es mi sunbae Park Sang Mi-

-¿Sunbae?-

-En el piano-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, rieron cuando lo notaron

-Ah..ah-dijo incómodamente Jan Di

-Pasen, pasen- se quito de la puerta para dejarlos entrar. Ji Hoo tomo la mano de Jan Di para guiarla dentro de la pequeña tienda -¡Abuelo, tenemos visita!

Un hombre mayor bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver joven dentro de la tienda

-Profesor –dijo Ji Hoo haciendo una reverencia –Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Joven aprendiz, tanto tiempo- observo con curiosidad a la joven hierba-¿Y la jovencita a tu lado?-

-Ella es Geum Jan Di mi…-vio la mirada inquisidora del viejo y se decidió -…novia-

_**Detrás de estas paredes escucho tu canción**_

_**Oh, dulces palabras**_

* * *

_**No adverti sobre los posibles gritos que provocaria porque queria que fuera sorpresa :D**_

_**Realmente agradezco a todos por leer este fic, tambien sus reviews de apoyo :D Gracias!**_

_**Me doy cuenta que a pesar de la ausencia el fic ha tenido vuena recepción Gomawoo!**_

_**He vuelto! Espero no irme! No olviden dejarme reviews!**_

_**Sarang **_

_**La' Vete**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Lo se! ¡Al fin una actualización!... eso es todo. XD**_

* * *

___**La música que tocas enciende mi mundo**_

_**Lo más dulce que he escuchado**_

El sonido del piano se escuchaba por el pequeño cuarto, la voz de Ji Hoo suave y serena parecía impregnar cada una de las células de Jan Di

"_Ella es mi novia_", las palabras de Ji Hoo resonaban en su mente constantemente

-Tenia años de no venir, creíamos que nos había olvidado- dijo la joven con una taza humeante en sus manos –Gracias por traerlo, Jan Di Ah-

-¿Ah? No tuve que ver, el solo decidió venir – respondió ella con un poco de incomodidad escrito en su cara, Sang Mi soltó una suave risa

-Aun así, decidió venir para mostrarte este lugar, Así que tú tienes la responsabilidad de esto-

A pocos metros de ellas el profesor de Ji Hoo lo escuchaba tocar con la vista fija en la muchacha que había ganado el corazón del solitario joven.

-Es bonita- Ji Hoo elevo su mirada hacia él y luego la dirigió hacia Jan Di -¿Tiene algún talento?-

Él sonrió. No era secreto que su maestro había tenido la esperanza de juntarlo con su nieta.

-Practicaba natación, cocina maravillosamente, estudia medicina…- el profesor lo vio de reojo

-Mantenerte saludable, cumplir tu deber como futura esposa y buscar una carrera para ganarte la vida no son talentos, Ji Hoo Shi-

-… canta y toca el piano- termino con una sonrisa. El maestro desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la chica y elevo una ceja.

-Canta y toca el piano –medito un momento – ¡Jovencita!, mi estudiante dice que usted también conoce el instrumento, ¿Por qué no nos deleita con su talento?-

-No, yo no – empezó ella moviendo sus manos frenéticamente en negativa

-Por favor- vio el rostro de Ji Hoo, de su profesor, de la sunbae de su sunbae, y suspiro derrotada. Le devolvió la taza a la muchacha y se dirigió hacia el piano.

Sus dedos con suavidad tocaban las teclas dejando salir una melodía que resplandecía en los corazones de sus oyentes, especialmente el suyo. ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar así? Incluso ella se lo preguntaba. Su voz melancólica tocaba los corazones de sus escuchas e incluso de una pareja de transeúntes que se detuvieron a escuchar la música a través de los vidrios.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto él a Sang Mi

-W-O-W- respondió ella por lo que el rio con el corazón, la joven solía responder como si aun fuera una adolescente atolondrada –En serio, es sorprendente-

-Tsk, le falta educación- espeto el profesor, aunque secretamente creía que Jan Di era una de las mejores pianistas que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, al menos mucho mejor que los niñatos que venían a él con aires de grandeza, poco talento y cerebro –pero con un poco de ayuda podría convertirse en algo que valga la pena escuchar-

-Entonces abuelo… ¿la educaras tu?- pregunto ella juguetona. Al abuelo casi se ahoga con el té

-¿Yo?- ambos jóvenes asintieron –tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-MUCHAS-

-Sí, limpiar el polvo de tu piano-

-¡Niña mal educada!- dijo el abuelo levantando su puño hacia su nieta, pero lo detuvo a mitad del camino ocultándolo en un penoso intento de aclararse la garganta –Bien, intentare enseñarle algo. Pero advierto que perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos-

-Jan Di- llamo Ji Hoo, el piano se detuvo abruptamente y la joven elevo su mirada hacia la persona que le había hablado –El profesor Park te va a dar clases de piano-

-Clases de piano… ¿Qué?- Ji Hoo sonrió y se acerco a ella

-él te dará clases de piano, supongo que hace tiempo que no las tomas-

-Ji Hoo sumbae, no es necesario-

-No te preocupes, el abuelo no tiene nada bueno que hacer los fines de semana. Ven en las mañanas y me acompañas en mi aburrida vida-

-¡Aburrida vida! El piano es uno de los placeres de la vida…- el profesor siguió hablando mientras su nieta hacía señas de bla bla bla con su mano- ya deberías saber eso jovencita-

-Claro abuelo. Entonces ¿vendrás?-

-Supongo que no puedo escapar de esto-

-¡Excelente!- exclamo ella tomando uno de los brazos de Ji Hoo- ¡Así que desayunaremos los cuatro juntos!-

-¿Los cuatro? –preguntaron los otros tres presentes

-Por supuesto, tu también vendrás –dijo señalando al muchacho. El sonrió a sabiendas que era cierto.

* * *

Las brillantes luces hacían sobresalir la blanca piel de las mujeres que bailaban en la plataforma y de vez en cuando de las que estaban sentadas en las mesas alrededor de esta.

El alto volumen de la música resonaba contra sus oídos, pero lo único que él sentía era la cintura de la muchacha a la que besaba fieramente, a pesar de que acaba de conocerla. Su teléfono se encendió, sonó y vibro sobre la mesa intentando a toda forma de llamar su atención. Solo lo último lo logro.

Alargo la mano para tomarlo y maldecir a la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir su entretenimiento, la muchacha a su lado se quejo cuando el dejo de besarla para ver el teléfono.

-¿Quién es Oppa?- pregunto con su vocecilla estridente. El no respondió el teléfono.

–Nadie de importancia-

Su padre, definitivamente era de importancia. Pero en ese momento no lo era tanto.

Song Woo Bin disponía a seguir besando a la muchacha cuando un reflejo plateado capto su atención por un segundo, fijo la mirada al objeto que lo había distraído para asegurarse que había visto bien.

-¡¿Ga Eul?- no podía pensar una razón lógica por la que su joven e inocente amiga estaría en un club como ese. Se levanto para seguirla, pero la joven a su lado se aferro a su brazo sin dejarlo ir.

-Oppa, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy detrás de otra chica- respondió sin voltear a verla, ella dejo de retenerlo y se sentó resentida. Lástima, pero igual podría encontrar otra más tarde.

Le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres para que le siguiera y se adentro del club. No podía ver a Ga Eul en el mar de gente. Volvió a ver el reflejo plateado de su vestido subiendo las escaleras al siguiente piso, la siguió hasta un área un poco mas privada.

Allí estaba Ga Eul con un vestido plateado y un extranjero sosteniendo su mano. Woo Bin abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Recordó el día antes que su mejor amigo partiera a Suiza, el día que le hizo jurar sobre su vida que cuidaría de Chu Ga Eul mientras él no estuviera.

Ella se levanto de su asiento al lado del extranjero, para acompañar a una amiga al baño. Woo Bin giro hacia la pared para no ser visto cuando pasara a su lado. Espero unos minutos a que regresara y antes que llegara de nuevo a su mesa la tomo del brazo y corrió con ella escaleras abajo, flanqueado por su guardaespaldas.

Cuando se detuvo al llegar al pie de la escalera y se giro para poder hablar con Ga Eul, se topo de frente con una joven completamente diferente a su amiga. La chica estaba sonrojada y apenada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado en su vida sufrir una abducción por un hombre tan guapo.

-Eh… tu…- Woo Bin no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido –Tu no… -

~0~

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Chu Ga Eul viendo como sus amigos se acercaban al barandal del segundo piso.

-Es Shin Ahn- respondió el joven rubio estirándose para ver más de cerca las escaleras –Desapareció-

-¿De… desapareció? Pero si acaba de estar conmigo en el baño- El joven la vio con rostro preocupado

-Venia justo delante de ti- él dejo que la implicación de las palabras recayera

-¡Allí viene!- grito una de sus amigas señalando las escaleras –Pero, ¿Quién viene con ella?-

Kim Shin Ahn llego al segundo piso completamente sonrojada.

-Chu Ga Eul… alguien te busca- dijo con un deje de enojo más visible de lo que quería

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto otra chica, quedándose con cara da ganso al ver a Song Won Bin

-¿Sunbae?- pregunto Ga Eul sin aliento

-¡¿Lo conoces?- Preguntaron todos al unisonó

-Miss Ga Eul- interrumpió Woo Bin -¿Podría por favor acompañarme?-

-Eh…- antes que ella respondiera él la tomo de la mano y se la llevo sin que nadie pudiera intervenir

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto uno de los amigos

-Señores- Una voz masculina los hizo girar a todos para ver su procedencia –Señoritas. Me permiten, todo lo que consuman esta noche corre a cuenta de la casa.

-¡¿Ah?-

-El joven amo Song Woo Bin, quien es el dueño del club me ha pedido que les ofrezca nuestro mejor servicio, como pago por las molestias causadas al secuestrar a su amiga- El hombre dio una reverencia y se retiro. Nadie entendía nada de lo que había sucedido.

-HAHAHAHAHA- Ga Eul reia fuertemente dentro del automóvil –Tu… confundis… HAHAHAHAHA-

-¡Yah! Ga Eul yang, no es divertido- Ella intento detener su risa, pero no pudo

-¡SI, SI LO ES! HAHAHAHAHA- Woo Bin respiro profundamente para evitar enojarse. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a reírse del príncipe de la mafia más grande y poderosa de Corea, salvo una persona… Chu Ga Eul.

-¡A cualquiera le hubiera pasado!- dijo Woo Bin defendiéndose -¡¿Quién había escuchado que las chicas se intercambian vestidos?

Ga Eul volvió a reír y dio una explicación sobre que el vestido azul que ahora llevaba le quedaba muy apretado a su amiga. Compuso un rostro serio que duro un par de segundos para volver a estallar en risas. Woo Bin vio hacia la ventana para evitar que Ga Eul notara la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

-De todas maneras, quien es el extranjero ese-

-¿Extranjero?-Pregunto ella tomando un poco de aire –Ah… Jang Ji Kyu-

-Jang Ji Kyu. ¿Es coreano?-

-Sí, su mamá es inglesa. Pero es tan coreano como tú y yo. Va a mi escuela- Woo Bin esbozo un rostro de comprensión –Deberías ver a su hermana. Se parece a G Na-

-¿En serio?-

-Una G Na de doce años- La expresión picara se desdibujo del rostro de Woo Bin

-Muy graciosa-

-Sunbae…- dijo Ga Eul colocando su tenedor sobre el plato -¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto él con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca

-Me secuestraste del cumpleaños de mi amiga- Woo Bin se atraganto con la comida

-¡Espera! ¿Estaban celebrando un cumpleaños?- Ella asintió –¿Qué edad tienes?-

-¿Edad? ¿Por qué?-

-Ga Eul ah… mi club. No. Ese club en especial no es para celebrar cumpleaños de niños que aun están en el instituto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aigoo… ¿Cómo sobreviviste tantos años?- Dijo hablando para si mismo, mientras tomaba un bocado de comida

-No me respondiste, acerca de…-

-So Yi Jung- dijo él interrumpiéndola

-¿Ah?- Woo Bin suspiro

-So Yi Jung me hizo jurar sobre mi vida y todo lo que es sagrado que te protegería, especialmente de otros hombres- Ga Eul sonrió y siguió comiendo sin saber realmente que decir

-Ga Eul, ¿Qué opinas de la playa?- antes que ella pudiera responder Woo Bin volvió a tomar la palabra –Yi Jung también me pidió que ayudara a nuestro par de tortolos, estaba pensando en hacer alguno de nuestros tradicionales viajes. Asi que ¿Qué opinas de la playa?-

-No creo que sea buena idea sunbae- Ga Eul sonrio ante el rostro decepcionado de su amigo –Me refiero a que Jan Di y Ji Hoo sunbae tienen historia en una playa, una historia que incluye a Goo Joon Pyo-

El rostro de Woo Bin rebelaba que el no habia pensado en eso

-Esta bien, no la playa… mmm… que tal algo frio como las montañas nevadas- Woo Bin puso cara de horror al terminar la oración –no eso es peor, también Joon Pyo estuvo en la nieve. ¡Aish! Porque él tiene que arruinarlo todo-

-¿Que tal las aguas termales?-

-¿Aguas termales? ¡Eso es! ¡Yah, Ga Eul ah! Ahora empiezo a ver lo que Yi Jung ve en ti… sin ánimo de ofender- Ambos rieron y dispusieron los planes para ir al día siguiente a las aguas termales.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer (reverencia)**_

_**Dejen reviews ¿sssiiiiiiii?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Hola a todas las personas que han leido este fic en estos ultimos meses. Gracias por seguir presionandome para que actualice a traves de sus reviews._**

**_Realmente me costo encontrar un poco de inspiracion para este capitulo. Espero que el siguiente capitulo sea un tanto mas... ¿emocionante?... pero por ahora este el terreno que necesito._**

* * *

-Hmmm… Woo Bin sunbae- Dijo Ga Eul con una mirada confusa hacia el frente -¿Dónde estamos?-

-En los baños termales Ga Eul shi- exclamo el referido, temiendo que el viaje hubiera de alguna forma afectado la memoria de la chica

-No… no era eso a lo que me refería- dijo ella observando la imponente mansión estilo japonés que se levantaba ante ella –Quería decir… lo que yo… ¡¿Estamos en Japón?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿A dónde creías que íbamos cuando nos subimos a un avión?- Pregunto Woo Bin esta vez preocupado por el nivel de razonamiento de su amiga

-¿Chungcheong-do?- respondió en ella en tono dubitativo

-¡Yah! Ga Eul con nosotros tienes que pensar en grande. Además este son las mejores aguas termales del mundo-

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo Ji Hoo que había estado viendo divertido a la pareja de amigos intervino

-Siempre me había llamado la atención venir a este lugar- dijo admirando el Resort con los ojos entornados –Fue muy buena idea Ga Eul ah-

-¡¿Pero, teníamos que dejar el país?- Exclamo Ga Eul -¡Ni siquiera le dije a mis padres que cruzaríamos la frontera!-

-No te preocupes por eso, todo está arreglado-

-Pero… - ante la falta de palabras para pelear recurrió a Jan Di con una mirada

-Sunbae, era realmente necesario…- Jan Di cerro la boca y por unos segundos todos la vieron expectantes-… Ya estamos aquí Ga Eul, no vamos a regresar ahora, ¿verdad?-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- grito felizmente WB –Ahora vamos que nuestras reservaciones esperan-

Ga Eul suspiro derrotada.

WB y JH se encargaron de registrarse. Los varios (e innecesarios) botones los guiaban a sus habitaciones en el segundo nivel.

-Ga Eul, para que dejes de estar molesta, te traigo un regalo como ofrenda de paz- Dijo WB después de que él y JH se hubieran instalado en su habitación, cruzado la pequeña sala que dividía los cuartos e invadido el de ellas.

Ella no respondió, por lo que WB se dirigió hacia la televisión y luego de apretar un par de botones del control, apareció el rostro de un sonriente Yi Jung en la pantalla

-Porque te molestaste esta vez, Ga Eul ah- pregunto él. GE soltó la blusa que intentaba doblar y volvió su rostro hacia el televisor

-¿Yi Jung sunbae?- Pregunto ella sin creerlo. El sonrió aun mas- ¿Cómo es que..?-

-Bueno, ya lo tenía planeado solo en caso necesario- contesto WB

-Yah! Woo Bin lárgate, no es a ti a quien estaba preguntado- exclamo Yi Jung, en un claro gesto que significaba que quería hablar a solas con Ga Eul-

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

-Bueno- dijo Woo Bin con fingida indecisión –Vi a un par de chicas allá abajo que merecen mi atención, a si que nos vemos luego-

Jan Di y Ji Hoo se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron ante la expectativa de quedarse solos.

* * *

El té logro calmar un poco el corazón acelerado de Jan Di. Frente a ella Ji Hoo veía hacia las montañas nevadas que rodeaban el lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en silencio? ¿Diez, quince minutos?

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?- pregunto Ji Hoo

Jan Di lo vio, pero no respondió. Él intento esconder su rostro frustrado.

-Ya no he tenido pesadillas- Ji Hoo sonrió -Sunbae...-

-Escuche que hay un pueblo por aquí cerca, ¿quieres ir?- Ella lo vio largamente pero termino aceptando.

El camino al pueblo estaba lleno de vegetación que empezaba a colorearse en tonos anaranjados y bronce, el aire también empezaba a ponerse un poco frio pero ambos lo aceptaban pues calmaba un poco sus corazones.

Lo que se vislumbraba como una tranquila expedición termino siendo un divertidísimo viaje. Resultaba que el pueblo estaba de feria y había puestos con comida y juegos por todos lados.

Ji Hoo compro sushi en un puesto ambulante que Jan Di veía con renuencia pero que acabo comiendo.

Uno de los locales estaba especialmente lleno, resulto que la chica más bella del pueblo estaba vendiendo besos, JH fingió sentirse atraído por la idea pero Jan Di rápidamente lo arrastro hacia otro puesto.

Ji Hoo suspiro mientras veía el atardecer sentado sobre el césped de un pequeño promontorio.

-¿Sucede algo sunbae? – pregunto Jan Di, luego de tomar una cucharada de su helado.

-Me arrepiento- Jan Di dejo su cuchara en paz y lo observo preocupada

-¿Por qué?- él tardo un tiempo en dar su respuesta

-Debí haber besado a esa chica del puesto- Jan Di dejo salir un bufido de indignación

-Sunbae… - ella abrió y cerró la boca sin ser capaz de decir algo –Al final de cuentas también eres hombre-

Ji Hoo rio suavemente.

-Nunca has escuchado que si pides un deseo al besar a una linda chica este se puede hacer realidad-

Jan Di dijo que jamás había escuchado tal cosa y lo descarto como pura excusa.

-Ahora tienes la responsabilidad Jan Di ah, tienes que hacer mi deseo realidad-

-¿Y de qué manera podría hacer algo como eso sunbae?- pregunto ella sin verlo. Repentinamente sintió una mano tomando su mandíbula y en pocos segundos se encontró a si misma besando a Yoon Ji Hoo.

El beso. Suave, lento, sin demandas acelero su corazón y calentó sus manos frias. Ambos se separaron lo que parecía años después. Jan Di abrió los ojos y por un momento estuvo tentada a acercarse ella misma a repetir las sensaciones que acababa de sentir, pero su repentino arranque de coraje fue saboteado por una llamada.

-Bueno, - dijo Ji Hoo después de terminar de hablar por teléfono –es realidad entonces-

Jan Di volvió a verlo con curiosidad.

-Si se te concede un deseo si besas a una linda chica- Jan Di se sonrojo -¿Quieres saber cuál fue mi deseo?-

Ella asintió levemente. El se acerco y volvió a besarla.

-Besarte-

-¡Sunbae!-

-Eres muy buena en esto de los deseos Jan Di, si la carrera de medicina no funciona…-

-¡Sunbae!-

* * *

-¡Aish!-

Woo Bin sintió otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Ga Eul puedo saber porque has pasado los últimos diez minutos quejándote y ahora usándome como contrincante en tu imaginaria guerra de almohadas-

-¡¿Por qué tenias que llamarlo, sunbae?- él la vio confuso

-¿A Ji Jung?-

-¡No! ¡A Yoon Ji Hoo!- Antes que pudiera preguntar a que se refería -¡Interrumpiste todo por lo que hemos estado trabajando!-

Grito Ga Eul a todo pulmón, haciendo sentir a Woo Bin un repentino miedo-

A casi al otro lado del mundo, en una pequeña habitación en Suiza un teléfono sonó.

Un joven alfarero se limpio las manos que tenía llenas de arcilla.

S.O.S

¿Tu novia es siempre así de ruda?

Yi Jeong sonrió.

Prepárate para el fin del mundo…

Ps: Si eres listo dile que la extraño.

* * *

_**Pequeño ¿no?. Lo siento. No prometo el siguiente mas largo, pero si mas impactante.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews (espero que continuen ;D)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola a todos! ^^ ¿Como han estado? Yo bien. Vaya, mi anterior capitulo tuvo muy buen recibimiento, espero que este no los baje :D Pero no se alarmen que todo esta friamente calculado._**

**_Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y comentarios, pues me han impulsado a seguir escribiendo. _**

**_Gracias especial a Lismir71 y a la pagina que administra en FB. He estado leyendo los comentarios de los capitulos de este fic y me han subido el ego, hahahaha. _**

_**Ah y por lo que se preguntan esto (especialmente en FB): No, no planeo triangulo entre WB X GE X YJ. Ahora que saque eso de mi sistema, pueden continuar a leer.** _

* * *

-Geum Yang- la clase entera volteo sus rostros hacia ella cuando pasaron unos segundos y ella no respondía.

-Señorita Geum- repitió paciente el profesor. La chica al lado de Jan Di la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Ah?- pregunto Jan Di viendo confusa de un lado a otro.

El profesor suspiro.

-Señor Oh por favor, ¿podría responder la pregunta que la señorita Geum no respondió?-

Era inevitable que Jan Di se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

La noche anterior asistió junto al abuelo y Yoon Ji Hoo a su primera gala de beneficencia ¡esperen!... ¿acababa de decir "su primera gala"?

-¡Aish!- Jan Di se golpeo la cabeza un par de veces. Definitivamente la presencia de Ji Hoo en su vida estaba entumeciendo su cerebro.

Después de muchos días ocupados, semanas de hecho Ji Hoo y ella habían logrado pasar una agradable velada juntos durante la beneficencia.

Jan Di suspiro, ahora no era un caprichoso millonario el que separaba constantemente a Yoon Ji Hoo y Geum Jan Di, ahora era la universidad que le pertenecía al caprichoso millonario. Pensándolo bien, tal vez si era él.

El problema es que Jan Di había cometido un error y había herido (como siempre) los sentimientos de Yoon Ji Hoo.

Domingo 7:00 pm Salón Le beau – 4 horas antes del desastre… y contando.

-¡Ah!- exclamo cuando una de las estilistas quemo su oreja con el rizador.

-Lo lamento- Jan Di le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Las últimas dos horas las había pasado sentada con las estilistas trabajando con su cabello o probándose vestidos de gala.

Jan Di suspiro. ¿Cuándo iban a terminar?

-Joven amo- Ji Hoo quito su vista de la revista que leía para fijarla en la manager del salón –Su pareja esta lista-

Lentamente la Manager corrió una cortina para mostrar a una incómoda Geum Jan Di.

YJH sonrio, y felicito a las orgullosas estilistas por su buen trabajo. Se acerco a Jan Di ofreciéndole su mano derecha, ella la tomo sin mucha seguridad.

Juntos caminaron hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo cercano, pronto Jan Di vio reflejada en el no solo a uno de los jóvenes mas apuestos del país, sino también a una joven que le igualaba en belleza.

Llevaba un vestido strapples de tres cuartos color azul oscuro. Con su cabello corto rizado formando un aura sobre su cabeza y un bello adorno de flor dándole un toque fantasioso.

Jan Di nunca se había encontrado tan bella. Nunca.

-Te ves hermosa Jan Di ah- ella volteo a verlo y no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa totalmente radiante.

El teléfono de Ji Hoo empezó a sonar, se alejo un poco para hablar mientras las estilistas bombardeaban a Jan Di con halagos. Ella intento captar algo de la llamada, pero solo escucho algo referente al abuelo.

-¿Sucede algo sunbae?- pregunto cuándo Ji Hoo regreso a su lado.

-Parece que tendremos que volver a casa por los lentes de lectura del abuelo- Jan Di soltó una risa suave

~o~

Geum Jan Di se veía en el espejo de su habitación. Realmente se veía hermosa, incluso ante sus ojos. Mientras admiraba el vestido y la magia de las estilistas en ella noto que algo faltaba.

Se recordó del par de aretes que el abuelo le dio cuando se graduó del instituto. Si esos servirían. Luego de colocárselos, todavía faltaba algo…

-¡Ah, un collar!- suspiro, no tenia ninguno.

Repentinamente recordó que si tenía uno. Uno con una estrella y una luna. Algo la llevo a abrir el último cajón de su escritorio, y estirar la mano para alcanzar esa pequeña bolsa negra.

Brillando en su mano derecha segundos después, estaba el collar que Goo Joon Pyo le había dado, Jan Di suspiro frustada.

-¿Ya estas lista?- ella dio un pequeño salto y cerrando la mano en un puño donde tenía el collar se levanto "tranquilamente"-¿Sucede algo?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa. Ji Hoo estiro su mano hacia ella.

-Vamos, entonces- tomo un labial con el puño cerrado y su pequeño bolso de mano fingiendo guardar el labial. Lo que en realidad estaba escondiendo era algo menos trivial y más peligroso.

Al final tomo la mano de Ji Hoo y juntos salieron de la casa.

-El abuelo estará feliz- dijo él mientras Jan Di lo veía expectante- de que uses sus aretes-

-Neh- Jan Di le dio una pequeña sonrisa

~o~

-¡Omo! ¿Esta es mi nieta?- exclamo el abuelo, al ver a Jan Di

Ella se sonrojo. También la nueva, joven y muy bella asistente del abuelo le dio un cumplido.

Cuando el abuelo les dijo que (después de muchos ruegos) había contratado una asistente, ambos estaban muy contentos… hasta que la vieron. Jan Di estaba segura que era una aspirante a modelo, que estaba intentando ganar algo de dinero antes de saltar a las revistas, o peor una caza fortunas. Incluso Woo Bin tuvo que (felizmente) investigarla. Y la mujer resulto una profesional de alto perfil, así que ninguno pudo decir nada más.

-Presidente Yoon- dijo una voz masculina tras ellos. Un hombre de mediana edad y una joven que a Jan Di se le hacía conocida les dieron una reverencia.

-Presidente Choi, es un gusto volverlo a ver- El hombre observo un instante a Ji Hoo -¿Recuerda a mi nieto Yoon Ji Hoo?-

-Por supuesto, joven Yoon es un gusto- inmediatamente presento a su acompañante –Esta es mi hija Choi Sun Mi-

-Es un gusto volverlo a ver- dijo ella dando una reverencia. Su voz nasal golpeo a Jan Di, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Ya se habían visto antes?- pregunto el padre de la joven.

-Si padre, nos presentamos en un restaurante hace algunos meses- El padre asintió complacido

-Ah, déjeme presentarles a Geum Jan Di- dijo el abuelo jalando el brazo de la chica, para sorpresa de Choi Sun Mi- Ella es mi futura nieta política-

Jan Di dio una reverencia.

-No sabía que el joven Yoon ya estuviera comprometido- dijo incomodo el presidente Choi

Alguien llamo la atención del abuelo, quien se alejo de ellos tras una disculpa.

Ji Hoo tomo la mano de Jan Di y tras una reverencia se alejo de la contrariada familia Choi.

-Lamento si te sentiste…- YJH no pudo terminar su oración porque alguien llamaba a su compañera

-¡Jan Di!- La amiga de la chica la saludaba a lo lejos, junto a ella un apuesto joven tomaba champagne

-¡¿Ga Eul?!- dijo sorprendida de verla ahí

-Woo Bin sunbae me trajo- dijo ella, y poniendo un rostro de poca complacencia agrego-Y me obligo a ponerme este vestido-

-¿Acaso querías uno más revelador?- pregunto molesto, ese vestido crema hacia ver linda a Ga Eul pero no llamaba tanta atención hacia ella y estaba firmemente seguro que había escogido correctamente –Aish, las niñas de ahora-

-No me refería a eso-

-La traje para que no te sintieras sola aquí Jan Di ah- las amigas sonrieron

-Gracias sunbae-

-Y como muestra de agradecimiento- dijo Ga Eul –Te dejo libre para que vayas a hablarle a la unnie que observabas cuando entramos-

Woo Bin se atraganto con el champagne

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Ji Hoo y las chicas rieron

-Gracias por estar aquí acompañando a Jan Di, Ga Eul-

-No hay ningún problema- respondió la chica

Y tal como se imaginaban los amigos la atención de Ji Hoo fue rápidamente requerida por los invitados a la gala y la de Woo Bin por algunas muchachas solteras (no todas lo eran realmente).

-Ga Eul,- dijo Woo Bin –Creo que es hora que cenicienta vuelva a ser calabaza-

-Sunbae, era el coche de cenicienta quien se convertía en calabaza y además ni siquiera son las once todavía-

-Quizá, pero a esta hada madrina le quitaran la cabeza si te llevo demasiado tarde. Tu padre me dejo muy claro eso- las chicas rieron

-Está bien Sunbae. Nos vemos Jan Di- las amigas se abrazaron y Jan Di agradeció de nuevo a WB por haberle traído compañía.

También se despidieron de Ji Hoo, aunque WB prometió regresar. Aparentemente la unnie de la entrada también estaba interesada en él y regresaría por ella luego.

~o~

-¿Aburrida?- Jan Di quien estaba el balcón de la sala de reuniones, desvió su vista de las luces de la ciudad. Negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa a JH –Lamento si el abuelo te hizo sentir incomoda esta noche-

Ella negó y sonrió de nuevo. Que el abuelo insistiera en presentar a Jan Di ante los invitados, especialmente los inversores, como su futura (a veces sacaba "futura" de la oración) nieta política, le hacia sentir cierto cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Eso lo hace feliz-

Ji Hoo se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, ambos se vieron a los ojos.

-Creo que le hace falta algo a tu vestido- dijo él con los ojos entornados y la otra mano sobre su mandíbula-

-¿Ah?- Jan Di se vio buscando algo que faltara

De un bolsillo interno de su saco JH saco un conocido anillo unido a una cadena.

Los ojos de JD se fijaron en el.

-Quisiera que las palabras del abuelo fueran reales-

-Sunbae, yo…- no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella quería decir que sí, pero otra parte (preocupantemente mayor) solamente quería salir corriendo- … yo…-

A causa de su lucha interna Jan Di soltó sin darse cuenta su pequeño bolso negro, que se abrió haciendo rodar por el suelo su labial. Ambos se agacharon a recoger el bolso, Ji Hoo lo alcanzo antes pero retracto la mano inmediatamente.

Ella dejo salir un jadeo. El labial había jalado el collar que Jan Di había escondido en el bolso pocas horas antes, y ahora la estrella con la luna brillaban sobre el forro negro del bolso.

Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al joven frente a ella. En su mirada había sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo. El tomo el bolso empujando su contenido dentro y se lo tendió a la chica.

Jan Di lo tomo con cierta culpabilidad.

Ji Hoo dio una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia ella y entro a la sala de reuniones.

Woo Bin quien venía a despedirse de ambos definitivamente alargo su mano hacia Ji Hoo pero este pareció no verlo y paso a su lado con una mirada en blanco.

El joven rápido busco con la mirada a Jan Di y la vio en el balcón viendo hacia el cielo oscuro. Volvio a seguir con la mirada a JH y lo vio dándole sus respetos a un invitado, pero en realidad no parecía estar consciente de lo que hacía.

-¿Jan Di ah?- se acerco tentativamente a ella, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Vio que inmediatamente la joven estiraba una mano para limpiarse las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas -¿Sucede algo?-

-Ya volviste Sunbae. No sucede nada- Dijo, negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. SWB saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a la joven.

Ella lo tomo, ya no tenía fingir cuando sabía que había sido descubierta.

-No sé qué sucedió, Jan Di ah- por primera vez WB tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jan Di –Pero sé que lograras superarlo-

-Lo he arruinado… lo he arruinado totalmente Sunbae- dijo antes que otra oleada de lagrimas llenaran sus ojos.

-Ji Hoo es muy comprensivo, estoy segura que el entenderá- JD negó con la cabeza

-No esta vez-

* * *

_**Ahora, apesar del seguro deseo de matar a Jan Di y/o a mi, espero que no me odien aun (o al menos no mucho) y que sigan leyendo los siguientes capitulos y mas importante aun... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! **_

_** Ya empece a escribir el siguiente capitulo, no prometo que adelante mucho, pero ya empece y eso es algo.**_

_**Su escritora favorita (espero :S), **_

_**La' Vete**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reprimiendo una sonrisa... :P ... solo... no griten mucho...**_

* * *

_-Recuerdas lo que te pregunte una vez, Jan Di ah, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca me respondiste- ella negó –Te pregunte porque la flor de loto florece en el lodo…-_

_-Ah, eso- Jan Di sonrió – Se dice que aunque la flor de loto florece en el lodo, hace el mundo limpio y fragante- _

_Dijo, repitiendo las palabras de Ji Hoo_

_- Ji Hoo sunbae fue quien me dio la respuesta- el abuelo rio con suavidad_

_-Tú me recuerdas a la flor de loto- ahora fue el tiempo de Jan Di de sonreír_

_-Ji Hoo también me dijo eso-_

_-Ahora Jan Di ah. Sin importar que haya ocurrido entre tú y mi nieto, se que aun puedes hacer su mundo limpio y fragante-_

_-Abuelo…-_

_El tomo su mano, dándole un suave apretón._

_-Esfuérzate Jan Di-_

Recordar las palabras que el abuelo le había dicho esa mañana la reconfortaban.

El paisaje frente a ella era realmente hermoso, el sol empezaba a caer cambiando el color del cielo a tonos naranjas. Esto también le recordó otra conversación, mantenida en un momento parecido.

_-Mamá quiere que nos quedemos a pasar la noche aquí –Ji Hoo quito su vista del horizonte y la dirigió hacia ella._

_-Así es mejor, no creo que sea correcto viajar por la noche –_

_-Voy a decirle –dijo emocionada Jan Di, Ji Hoo estiro su brazo y la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola_

_-Jan Di –ella giro su mirada sorprendida hacia él quien elevo sus manos al nivel de su cuello, quitándose una delgada cadena._

_La cadena relució a la luz del sol moribundo, de ella colgaba un hermoso anillo. Ella quedo hipnotizada por su brillo._

_-Jan Di –repitió llamando su atención hacia él, tomo la mano de ella colocando el anillo en su palma –Jan Di. Cásate conmigo –_

_Ella lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos_

_-Sun…bae –trago saliva y tuvo que desviar sus ojos del rostro de Ji Hoo. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar inconscientemente y su mirada se fijo en el suelo. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos._

_-Jan Di, no quiero que sigas sufriendo –mas lagrimas caían hacia el suelo, mientras ella se negaba a levantar el rostro._

_-Yo… yo no… puedo olvidarlo aun –_

_-No te estoy pidiendo que cambies o que lo olvides completamente de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco te pido que me entregues tu corazón inmediatamente –Ji Hoo tomo cuidadosamente la mandíbula de Jan Di, para que lo viera a los ojos –Pero te pido que me des una oportunidad. Toma esto como una oportunidad de sanación, Jan Di –_

_Ella lo vio fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_-Eso es lo único que te pido –_

~ 0 ~

-¡Ga Eul!- exclamo una voz masculina que ella conocía bien

-¡Ji Kyu!- ella estiro la mano saludándolo efusivamente

-Gracias por venir –

Jang Ji Kyu quien sobrepasaba a Ga Eul por un poco más de dos cabezas sonrió complacido. Intento calmarse para que ella no notara su emoción.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- pregunto él estirando el brazo para rascarse la cabeza con vergüenza –Nunca he sido bueno para las compras y mucho menos si es para una chica-

Ella sonrió comprensiva

El distrito de compras esta por aquí, porque no empezamos ahí.

El sonrió apenado. Era obvio que había que empezar por el distrito de compras.

-¿Qué te parece este?- pregunto el tomando un suéter largo con un pequeño monstruo como estampa. Ga Eul negó efusivamente.

-No creo que a una niña de doce años le guste usar ese tipo de suéter- respondió sonriendo.

El carácter, dulce, encantador, honesto e inocente era lo que le gustaba de Chu Ga Eul.

Después de unos minutos de caminata silenciosa, Ji Kyu decidió atreverse a preguntar.

-Ga Eul-

-Ji Kyu-

Ambos se vieron y soltaron una risa

-Habla tu primero- dijo él caballerosamente

-Creo que deberíamos ir al centro comercial- el joven estuvo de acuerdo. Si eso implicaba pasar más tiempo con Ga Eul.

Ya era tarde cuando al fin volvían del centro comercial con un buen regalo para la hermanita de Ji Kyu. Mientras caminaban Ga Eul recordó que el chico quiso preguntarle algo antes.

-Ah, Ji Kyu. ¿De qué querías hablarme hace rato?-

-Amm… no recuerdo-

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Si recordaba el tema, pero ahora ya había perdido el valor para preguntar. Viendo que su paseo ya casi llegaba a su fin, decidió arriesgarse de nuevo.

-Sobre ese amigo tuyo-

-¿Que amigo?-

-El del club, durante el cumpleaños de Jae Hee-

-Ah, ese amigo-

–Escuche algunas cosas de él y no creo que te convenga- Claro que no le dijo que casi se ahogaba cuando un amigo le dijo quien era y que hacia- Supe que es un mujeriego…-

Ella no pudo evitar reír.

-Si, Woo Bin es así- cuando observo los ojos preocupados de JK añadió rápidamente –Pero es solo mi amigo. Como tú-

Ji Kyu dejo salir un pequeño jadeo ofendido. Lo acababan de catalogar como _"solo un amigo"_ que podía ser peor que eso.

Antes que pudiera decir algo en respuesta Ga Eul dejo salir un gritito.

-¡JAN DI!-

~O ~

El collar de la luna y la estrella brillaba en su mano, el atardecer lo hacía parecer dorado. Estiro su mano alejándolo lo más lejos que pudiera de ella, hacia fuera de la barrera del puente donde estaba parada, el agua bajo el corría apaciblemente ignorando el corazón de la chica que latía descontroladamente.

El collar de _"la perdición" _como había decidido llamarlo ahora resbalo ligeramente en su mano. Aunque las lágrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas, el rostro de Jan Di mantenía una mirada decidida, con un profundo respiro soltó el collar, permitiendo que este viajara hasta el agua que con los segundos iba tornándose más oscura bajo ella.

Se estiro sobre el muro de contención para ver el reflejo del collar antes de chocar contra el agua y desaparecer para siempre. Nunca podría recuperarlo, como tampoco recuperaría a la persona que se lo había dado. Un sollozo fuerte salió de su boca y mas lagrimas se volcaron hacia sus mejillas.

No era momento de arrepentirse, se dijo a sí misma. Era el momento de actuar y estaba decidida a recuperar lo que si tenía al alcance.

-Ji Hoo sunbae, no te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente…-

-¡JAN DI!-

Un grito desesperado llego hacia ella, cuando volteo a ver su mejor amiga se acercaba corriendo. Rápidamente vio sus ojos llorosos y su rostro totalmente fuera de si.

¿Qué le había sucedido?, tras ella un muchacho. ¡Ah! el agresor, pues nadie se mete con la mejor amiga de Jan Di.

Antes que JD pudiera arreglar cuentas con el muchacho que había hecho llorar a Ga Eul esta se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

-No, no lo hagas- típico de GE, proteger a la gente que no lo merecía era parte de ella, y su romance con So Yi Jung estaba ahí, para probarlo.

-Ga Eul, déjame. ¡No me importa que me digas lo hare!- intento zafarse del abrazo de su amiga. ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte?

-No Jan Di, piensa en nosotros. Tus padres, el abuelo y… Yoon Ji Hoo- JD detuvo su lucha por un momento. Era cierto, con qué cara se presentaría ante ellos cuando fuera enviada a la cárcel por golpear al punto de coma a una persona.

No importaba Ga Eul estaba antes, ellos lo entenderían.

-Por favor…- dijo suavemente GE. El tono miserable que uso, encendió aun más la ira de Jan Di

-¡LO MATARE!-

-¡NO TE LANZES!-

-¡¿Ah?!- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras se separaban ligeramente para ver sus rostros

-¿Matar, a quien?-

-¿Por qué habría de lanzarme?-

Tras ellas Ji Kyu que había sido testigo presencial del momento intentaba con todo su ser no reírse demasiado fuerte.

~O~

-Aish- dijo Geum Jan Di al observar que su amiga la veía fijamente por quinta vez esa tarde– ¡No voy a intentar matarme!-

-Gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí- dijo Jan Di, dirigiéndose al amigo de Ga Eul –Y lamento que nos hayamos conocido en esa situación-

-No hay ningún pproblema, fue un gusto conocer a alguien que es amiga de Ga Eul- JD entorno los ojos con sospecha –Por favor ya no intentes suicidarte-

-¡YAH!- GE y JK rieron, lo que hizo reír a JD también

Ambos se despidieron de ella frente a la casa de Ji Hoo y siguieron su camino.

-Linda casa en la que vive tu amiga- Ya se preguntaba él como Ga Eul había conocido un hombre como Woo Bin y ahora llegaba a la conclusión que debió haber sido por enlace con su amiga rica-¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Somos amigas desde pre-escolar, cuando me defendió de unos niños que me quitaron mis crayones- Ga Eul sonrió al recordar su infancia junto a Jan Di –Los padres de Jan Di viven cerca de la costa, su papá es pescador. Ella se queda aquí por el abuelo se lo pidió-

-Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo de conocerse. ¿Su abuelo?-

-Bueno, no es su abuelo realmente, es el abuelo de su novio… él quiere que ellos se casen-

-Pero ellos no quieren. Supongo que viven bajo el mismo techo, ahora entiendo las tácticas del "abuelo"- Ga Eul rio suavemente, realmente nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. ¿Sería capaz el abuelo de Ji Hoo de tramar algo así?

-No es que no quieran. Es complicado, hay un ex novio implicado-

-Ah-

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que tenían un pequeño auto blanco siguiéndolos. Ji Hoo dio la vuelta justo cuando Jan Di aun estaba con ellos a dos cuadras de la casa y los siguió con curiosidad.

Se adelanto un poco y paro a un par de metros de ellos.

-¿Ji Hoo sunbae?- dijo Ga Eul sorprendida

-Ga Eul- respondió el dando una leve reverencia

-Sunbae, tu casa esta una cuadra atrás- el sonrió

-Lo sé, quieren que los lleve a sus casas. Vi que acompañaban a Jan Di y quiero pagarles el favor- antes que GE pudiera refutar añadió- Además ya es muy tarde para andar caminando por ahí, aunque estés acompañada-

-Bueno, supongo que no podemos rechazar tu invitación. Gracias sunbae- dijo ella dando otra reverencia –Ah, este es mi amigo Jang Ji Kyu-

-Mucho gusto, Yoon Ji Hoo-

-Es un gusto-

Todos subieron al automóvil y luego de dejar a JK en una calle para que pudiera tomar el autobús a casa (se negó a que lo llevaran todo el camino) Ji Hoo y Ga Eul emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de ella.

-¿Debo mencionar esto a mi amigo, Ga Eul?-

-¿Qué cosa, sunbae?-

-Que tienes citas con otros hombres- dijo él tranquilamente, como si fuera una cosa normal

-No tengo citas- replico ella rápidamente –Solo ayudaba a Ji Kyu a comprar un regalo para su hermana, cuando nos encontramos a Jan Di-

Siguieron su curso en silencio hasta que Ji Hoo detuvo el automóvil. A Ga Eul le pareció que estaban a mitad del camino, él se bajo del automóvil y se dirigió a una pequeña tienda.

Pronto ella se encontró sentada en una banca de un pequeño parque tomando un chocolate caliente junto a Yoon Ji Hoo, con su saco sobre ella.

-Jan Di, ella…- inicio Ga Eul, pero realmente no sabía que decir-Ella esta triste-

Ninguno dijo nada de nuevo.

-Creo que estoy apresurando demasiado las cosas- dijo finalmente YH tras un suspiro –Ninguno de los dos estamos listos aun-

-¿Para casarse?-

-Para estar juntos- GE lo vio sorprendida –Temo que ella siga pensando en Goo Joon Pyo-

-¿Desconfías de tus sentimientos o de los de mi amiga?-

Ji Hoo se vio por un momento perdido. Nunca en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo le había visto una expresión que demostrara tan claramente confusión.

-No se- dijo con tono derrotado –No lo sé-

Ga Eul cambio su posición de forma que se encontraba frente a frente con Ji Hoo.

-Sunbae, tienes que tener claro algo- el fijo los ojos en ella –Jan Di nunca va a olvidar a Goo Joon Pyo. Si piensas que algún día ella olvidara por completo su existencia, solamente perderás tu tiempo. Pero sunbae, eso no significa que ella no pueda llegar a amarte, inclusive con mayor fuerza de lo que lo amo a él-

Ji Hoo veía fijamente a esta joven amiga y noto por primera vez la fuerza en sus ojos y la madurez de sus pensamientos. Ella podía ser pequeña y verse delicada, pero no era del tipo de quebrarse con facilidad. Ahora entendía como esta alma dulce había logrado sortear los obstáculos y desquebrajar el corazón de Ji Yung hasta apoderarse completamente de él.

-El problema no es que vayas demasiado rápido, es que te has creado una imagen de cómo deberían ser las cosas, en lugar de dejar que estas sigan su propio rumbo-

Ji Hoo medito las palabras de Ga Eul.

En cierta forma ella tenía razón, todos estos meses estuvo compitiendo con la memoria de Joon Pyo. Él mejor que nadie debería entender que es imposible olvidar por completo el primer amor, si lo pensaba aun tenia sentimientos por Min Seo Hyun. Ahora se daba cuenta que era él quien estaba arruinando la relación.

-Solo da lo mejor de ti sunbae y espera. Ya verás que ella te corresponderá a tus sentimientos, pero a su debido tiempo-

~O~

La conversación todavía estaba fresca en su cabeza cuando entro a la casa y encontró a Jan Di preparando la cena. Una sensación de calidez se poso sobre su corazón.

JD elevo su mirada hacia él cuando sintió su presencia.

-Pronto estará la cena…- repentinamente todo lo que ella tenía planeado decirle se esfumo, Jan Di observo a Ji Hoo con ojos inseguros. De nuevo, ¿Cómo empezaba su discurso?- mmm… el abuelo volverá tarde…-

Ji Hoo dio seis pasos largos hacia ella y tomándola en sus brazos la empujo contra la mesa y la beso como nunca lo había hecho antes. Era un beso demandante, ardiente e impulsivo, cosas que él nunca solía ser.

-Lo siento…- susurro Ji Hoo cuando al fin sintió que podía dejar de besarla

-Po... ¿por qué?- el cerebro de Jan Di no estaba funcionando bien

-Por presionarte de esa manera-

-No importa…- dijo ella y estirando los brazos lo beso a él de la misma manera

Esta de más decir que la cena se quemo…

* * *

_**Les dije que no gritaran mucho... :P**_

_**Esta de mas decir tambien que quiero reviews, ¿Verdad?**_

_**La' Vete  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

-Ah~- Ji Hoo suspiro sonora y profundamente. Song Woo Bin elevo la mirada con curiosidad hacia su amigo –Si tan solo la vida fuera más sencilla-

Woo Bin rio por lo bajo, usualmente su amigo era formal y filosófico hasta el punto de aburrimiento pero últimamente su personalidad había sufrido algunas modificaciones. No podría poner una fecha cuando empezaron pero ahí estaban esos frecuentes suspiros seguidos de sonrisas traviesas, esa mirada más brillante, mas llena de vida.

-¿Qué sucede?- al ver la sonrisa en su rostro se atrevió a preguntar –¿El abuelo de nuevo?-

Ji Hoo asintió.

-Pensé que ya había dejado de presionarte con el asunto de la boda-

-Jung Ha logro interceptar otro intento de alquilar un salón- Woo Bin rio sonoramente. Este era el ¿Qué, doceavo? Intento del abuelo de alquilar un salón para obligar a Ji Hoo y Jan Di a casarse. No conocía realmente las circunstancias de la situación, pero por lo que Ga Eul le había logrado sonsacar a Jan Di había un asunto de mucho peso de lado del abuelo.

-Es oportuno tener un espía con tu abuelo-

-Nunca pensé que Jung Ha nuna se convirtiera en alguien tan indispensable-

-¡Vivan las asistentes con estudios en el extranjero!- exclamo Woo Bin con demasiada felicidad, Ji Hoo no pudo evitar reír con él.

Después de unos minutos fue el turno de Woo Bin de suspirar.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?- pregunto Ji Hoo sonriendo, WB solamente negó -¿Problemas de faldas?-

-Si…- respondió él cansinamente

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que Yi Jung se había ido? Casi los dos años verdad, algunas cosas habían cambiado desde su partida, pero esto no era algo que pudiera aguantar por más tiempo.

-¿No se lo has dicho?- La voz de Ji Hoo lo hizo saltar levemente, a veces se preguntaba si el muchacho tenía el poder de leer la mente

-¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga? ¡Ahhhh, porque la vida tiene que ser mas difícil!- Ji Hoo rio suavemente – ¡Cuando se lo diga Ji Yung me va a matar!-

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil-

-¡Claro que lo es, y Ga Eul no lo hace más fácil!- se quejo el joven jefe de la mafia- ¡lo peor de todo el asunto es que se lo he ocultado desde hace más de un año!-

Ji Hoo volvió a reír

-Sabes, nunca he tenido líos con mis chicas, pero ahora tengo líos con la chica de mi amigo-

-Solo díselo-

-Claro, _"¡Ah!, viejo, se me olvidaba contarte que tu novia está pasando mucho tiempo con un tipo que probablemente está enamorado de ella"-_WB suspiro y agrego con sarcasmo –es tan sencillo…-

~o~

Ga Eul apretó su bufanda contra su cuello un poco más, al sentir que una corriente de aire frio entumecía su rostro. No podía creer que ya habían pasado dos años desde que So Yi Jung había partido a Europa. Si debía confesarlo, su vida se había vuelto un poco más tranquila y monótona tras su partida, a veces se preguntaba ¿qué hacía antes de conocerlo para entretenerse?

La escuela iba bien, la educación era una buena carrera, un tanto estresante pero de seguro tenía una excelente recompensa al final. Lo gracioso era que antes de tratar con Ji Yung, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido convertirse en maestra.

Ga Eul sonrió, era interesante notar que tan arraigado estaba un hombre en su vida, en especial uno que estaba tan poco presente.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- La voz de Jan Di la saco de sus pensamientos

-En cómo han cambiado las cosas este ultimo año-

-Sí, han cambiado mucho. ¿Es mi imaginación o el clima esta mas frio de lo que debería?- Ga Eul sonrió a su amiga –El abuelo volvió a intentar alquilar un salón de bodas-

-¿De nuevo?-

-Sí, mayo-dijo ella con voz queda

-Porque siempre que hablas de una posible fecha de boda, lo dices como si estuvieras yendo al patíbulo- Jan Di soltó una risa –No es que quiera ser una entrometida, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que tiene el abuelo a su favor?-

-Algo…- respondió apenas ella –para lo que ya me quede sin escusas-

-Veamos, la primera vez fue porque aun no habías olvidado a Goo Joon Pyo- Jan Di afirmo – Y era lógico, no había ni pasado el mes desde que se había casado- Jan Di asintió con mayor efusividad-

Ga Eul siguió hablando

-La segunda vez fue boicoteada por un mal entendido- Jan Di asintió de nuevo no tan segura

-De todas maneras aun no estaba lista…-

-La tercera si no me equivoco, te negaste porque acababas de entrar a la universidad-lo que no era del todo cierto-y no querías agregar más estrés tu primer año escolar-

-¡No quería convertirme en esposa en mi primer año de universidad!- exclamo Jan Di

-¡Pero ya estabas empezando el segundo!-

-Viene siendo lo mismo-

-Y la cuarta vez… no me has dicho porque te negaste la cuarta vez-

-Tiene que ver con el abuelo…- Jan Di hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios y volteo a ver a otro lado, negándose a ver a Ga Eul a los ojos

-Jan Di… - GE abrió los ojos en sorpresa –No podrá ser… Jan Di… tu y sun-bae…-

-¡No se que estas pensando, pero seguramente no es eso!- grito Jan Di cuyo rostro estaba de un color casi escarlata. Se levanto y salió corriendo.

Ga Eul bufo riéndose.

-¡Jan Di, te estás poniendo en evidencia!-

~o~

Ga Eul soltó una risilla mientras veía un mensaje en su celular, Jan Di se estiro un poco para ver, pero lo único que logro obtener fue "Jang Ji Kyu".

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Jang Ji Kyu, ¿No?- dijo Jan Di casualmente, gracias al cielo Ga Eul había dejado en paz el tema del matrimonio.

-Supongo- respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia- es mi pareja de tareas-

-Ah-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto GE viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa y las cejas elevadas –No me vendrás tu también con que no debería salir con él-

-¿Alguien ya te lo había dicho antes? ¿Woo Bin sunbae?- ella asintió –tiene razón Ga Eul. Especialmente porque Ji Kyu está enamorado de ti-

Ga Eul casi escupe su bebida.

-¿Quién está enamorado de mi?- pregunto con un tono más elevado de lo normal –Jan Di te estás volviendo loca. ¿Woo Bin sunbae te intento convencer de eso a ti también?-

-No. No se necesita ser un geni para ver lo obvio- GE bufo –Incluso Ji Hoo sunbae lo noto-

-Ga Eul por favor no seas tonta, Ji Kyu tiene novia-

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida – ¿Y cómo es?-

-No lo sé, nunca la he visto-

-Mmm…-

-En serio, no está enamorado de mí ni nada parecido, solo nos vemos como amigos y compañeros en la lucha por triunfar- dijo GE formando un puño con su mano alzada –nada más que…-

El teléfono de Jan Di interrumpió la conversación

-Yeobuseyo, ¡¿Qué?!... ya… ya voy-

-¿Jan Di?- Ga Eul se preocupo cuando vio a su amiga cambiar de color

-El abuelo, él… tuvo un ataque…- su voz revelaba que estaba a punto de romper en llanto

* * *

_**Bueno amados lectores, este es el momento, he hecho las cuentas y resulta que ya solamente nos quedan tres capítulos más + un epilogo. Ni yo me esperaba que esto acabara tan rápido, ahora solo espero que disfruten lo que nos queda en adelante.**_

_**Gracias a todos (¿o será que todas?, ¿Hay algún lector de género masculino por aquí? Aprovechen que hoy es el día del hombre :$) hahaha ese bigote no me quedo tan bien) por leer este pequeño capitulo que nos lleva a mayores terrenos.**_

_**PS: Fake mustache La' Vete quiere REVIEWS… y ya tiene sueño… yawn…**_

_**¡Ah! y se me olvidaba! me pueden encontrar en facebook como: Tesh Morales o La Vete (aparentemente si se puede...) y en Twitter como La_vete c: por si les interesa ^^  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hoy solo diré:**_

** . **_** ¡Enjoy!**_** .  
**

_I'd like to watch you sleep at night  
To hear you breathe by my side  
And although sleep leaves me behind  
There's nowhere I'd rather be_

* * *

Jan Di estiro el brazo y tomo la mano de Ji Hoo con firmeza, el se giro a verla, su rostro tenso y preocupado se suavizo un poco. Es lo único que podía hacer por él por ahora. Sus manos estaban frías y probablemente no era por el clima. Jan Di coloco su otra mano sobre la que ya sostenía y la froto intentando calentarla, Ji Hoo apretó un poco mas su mano y cuando ella elevo su mirada hacia él se encontró con unos ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien-

Ji Hoo suspiro.

Los doctores aun estaban en la sala de operaciones realizándole un bypass de emergencia al abuelo, quien había sufrido un paro cardiaco. El problema era que no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que sufrió el ataque hasta que Kim Jung Ha, su asistente lo encontró desmayado en su oficina y luego de llamar a una ambulancia logro reanimarlo con RCP.

Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Woo Bin y Ga Eul ya llevaban dos horas en la sala de espera del hospital sin recibir noticia alguna sobre el estado del abuelo. Jung Ha había pasado las últimas horas al teléfono. En el momento en que la noticia se hizo pública, los inversores y asociados de la fundación Yoon no habían parado de llamar. Por el momento Jung Ha atendía las llamadas para no presionar más a Ji Hoo pero ambos sabían que habría de llegar el momento en el que él tendría que dar la cara.

Un par de los socios de la fundación y amigos más cercanos del abuelo estaban sentados junto a ellos, en espera de noticias de su viejo amigo.

Los médicos finalmente salieron informando que la operación había sido un éxito, que el estado era estable pero habría que esperar cómo reaccionaba a la anestesia.

Tres días después el abuelo aun no había despertado. Ji Hoo y Jan Di habían pasado esos días en la habitación del abuelo esperando que reaccionara.

Ga Eul y Woo Bin habían ido a recoger a Min Seo Hyun al aeropuerto, que había volado de emergencia desde Francia cuando se entero de lo sucedido. So Ji Yung había intentado regresar también pero no se lo permitieron.

-Ji Hoo ah- la voz de Seo Hyun los despertó a ambos de su adormilamiento –_Ji Hoo ah-_

Ambos se abrazaron, Min Seo Hyun intentaba no llorar pero inevitablemente sus lágrimas cedieron. Lo que se gano que él le palmeara suavemente la espalda.

-¿Quién esta consolando a quien? – pregunto Ji Hoo con un toque de humor que hizo reír a todos.

Luego que Seo Hyun y Jan Di se saludaran todos se sentaron para que Ji Hoo pusiera al día a su amiga.

-Ga Eul me dijo que han estado aquí desde hace días, creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar. Nosotros nos quedaremos cuidándolo esta noche –ambos intentaron protestar pero Seo Hyun no dejo espacio para una negativa.

Con ambos, pesar y alivio Ji Hoo y Jan Di regresaron a casa.

En la entrada encontraron a los empleados de la casa que usualmente no veían. Todos estaban alineados esperando a que entraran.

La que parecía ser la ama de llaves se adelanto para recibirlos.

-Amo Ji Hoo, señorita Geum- dijo haciendo una reverencia que los demás empleados también imitaron. Jan Di se sorprendió que la ama de llaves supiera su apellido, porque ella jamás la había visto –Estamos contentos que hayan vuelto-

-Señora Park, se lo agradezco- respondió el dando una leve reverencia

-Señorita Kim nos llamo para avisarnos que ustedes volverían, por lo que decidimos esperarlos, para darle nuestras palabras de apoyo por la salud del Presidente Yoon-

-Gracias-

-Hay una tina esperando para cada uno y cuando terminen la cena estará servida-

Jan Di sonrió agradecida, la idea de un baño caliente la hizo feliz.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones donde algunas mucamas se llevaron la ropa de Jan Di para ser lavada. Su cuerpo entro en relajación cuando toco el agua tibia y por primera vez después de varios días sintió un poco de paz.

Al salir de la habitación con su pijama encontró a Ji Hoo esperándola en el comedor.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-Ya se fueron a sus casas. Fue realmente especial de parte de ellos esperarnos hoy-

-Si- Jan Di sonrió.

Ambos lavaron los platos al terminar de comer. Jan Di se moría por llegar a su cama.

Ji Hoo tomo su brazo cuando ella se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche- aunque quería negarse, los ojos suplicantes de Ji Hoo no la dejaron hacerlo.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta, cuanto había extrañado dormir al lado de Jan Di. El calor de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, el olor de su cabello emanando a unos cuantos centímetros de su nariz e inclusive el peso de su cabeza sobre su brazo.

Esa noche, la noche que se reconciliaron tras esa pelea fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos y siguieron muchas otras noches más después de esa. Ji Hoo se escabullía a la recamara de Jan Di después que el abuelo ya se hubiera acostado y se levantaba antes que despertara.

Incluso si no hubo nada mas, solamente dormir a su lado lo hacía dormir tranquilo.

_-¿Ji Hoo?- dijo una voz tras él, se quedo estático en el momento en que cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Jan Di. No era posible, eran las cinco de la mañana, su abuelo no podía estar despierto aun -¿Acabas de salir del cuarto de Jan Di?-_

_Ji Hoo enfrento al abuelo aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado._

_Minutos después él y Jan Di estaban sentados en el sillón recibiendo un sermón del abuelo. Aunque Ji Hoo le juro que aunque si habían dormido en la misma habitación no había pasado nada, el abuelo no dejo el asunto._

_-Es mi culpa por dejarlos vivir en la misma casa- dijo -¿Qué estaba pensando?-_

_Esa noche el abuelo los llevo a cenar a un restaurante, junto a él estaba su asistente intentando reprimir una sonrisa._

_-Escojan una fecha- dijo el abuelo colocando un calendario frente a ellos –Dos meses es lo máximo que les doy-_

_Ji Hoo y Jan Di se vieron asustados. _

_-¡Abuelo!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_-Bueno, entonces yo pondré la fecha- _

Y desde ese tiempo Jung Ha y Ji Hoo habían estado boicoteando los posibles planes de boda.

No es que Ji Hoo no estuviera de acuerdo, al contrario por el llevaría casado más de un año. El problema seguía siendo Jan Di, inclusive le propuso matrimonio otra vez, solo para ser rechazado con la excusa de no querer casarse como penalización de algo que no habían hecho.

Ji Hoo suspiro.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto Jan Di, el negó -¿Piensas en el abuelo?-

-Sí, algo así- Jan Di sonrió y se giro hacia él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de Ji Hoo.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla mojando la camisa de él.

-Lo que me molesta es que si el abuelo muere, nunca verá cumplido su mayor sueño debido a mi terquedad- A Ji Hoo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas –Me siento muy culpable-

-Aun no estabas lista, al final creo que lo entendió- Jan Di sonrió entre lagrimas

Ji Hoo empezó a acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Todo está bien, aun no se ira de nuestro lado- Ji Hoo no estaba seguro a quien de los dos intentaba convencer.

~o~

-¿Ji Kyu?- él se giro hacia Jan Di.

Ambos agradecieron a la enfermera que fue a llamar la muchacha.

-Ga Eul me ha contado que ustedes han pasado aquí estos días, así que te traje esto- le entrego una canasta con alimentos y bebidas saludables. Jan Di sonrió agradecida-Mi abuela estuvo enferma hace un par de años y porque mis padres se quedaron con ella y no cuidaron su salud, enfermaron también. Así que cuida tu salud Geum Jan Di-

La sonrisa de Jan Di se hizo más grande. Ahora entendía porque le caía tan bien a su amiga.

-Gracias-

-Uhmmm…- él se estiro un poco sobre Jan Di para ver tras ella (como si lo necesitara) –¿Y Ga Eul no está?-

-No. Por su trabajo ella suele venir más tarde- Jan Di soltó una risilla por lo bajo, se imaginaba que él iba a preguntar por su amiga.

-Ah- dijo con un tono desinflado –Si, ya recuerdo que menciono algo de eso-

-A ti te gusta Ga Eul, ¿No es así?- Ji Kyu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió un tanto avergonzado

-¿Es tan obvio?-

-Para mí lo es. No tanto para Ga Eul…- la sonrisa abierta en el rostro de Ji Kyu la hizo temer haber plantado alguna semilla de esperanza en el chico por lo que añadió rápidamente –… pero ella tiene a…-

-¡Señorita Jan Di!- el llamado la interrumpió -¡El presidente ha despertado!-

Jan Di corrió hacia la enfermera, buscando algo en su rostro que le dijera que era una broma. Ella rápidamente la guio dentro de la habitación, donde encontró al abuelo y Ji Hoo tomados de la mano mientras el joven lloraba.

-Jan Di, ¿Tu también estas aquí?- Jan Di rompió en llanto de felicidad también y corrió a su lado -¿Por qué tantas lagrimas? No he muerto aún-

Ambos chicos soltaron una risa llorosa.

Esa noche Kim Seo Hyun, Song Woo Bin y Chu Ga Eul se unieron para la cena.

El abuelo soltó una risilla, logrando que los demás lo vieran con curiosidad.

-Cerré los ojos y tenía dos nietos, los abro de nuevo y me encuentro con que esos dos se han convertido en cinco-

Todos rieron junto a él.

~o~

Jan Di leía un libro sentada en una silla cercana al abuelo, quien dormitaba tranquilamente. Ella elevo la mirada al sentir que alguien entraba a la habitación.

Jan Di sonrió al reconocer a la persona.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto Ji Hoo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Un libro de texto- dijo ella sin mucha emoción. La sonrisa de él se agrando.

-Ji Hoo- llamo el abuelo al joven. Ambos se acercaron, preocupados por si algo pasaba –Jan Di-

-¿Si?- preguntaron ambos

-Tuve un sueño- explico lentamente –En el que un pequeño niño venia a mí y me llamaba abuelo-

-¿Ji Hoo sunbae?- pregunto ella. El negó.

-Su hijo- ambos se volvieron serios por un momento.

Ji Hoo solamente tomo la mano del abuelo sin decir nada.

Esa noche luego de la cena, cuando Seo Hyun los relevo de la vigilancia al abuelo ambos volvieron a casa pensativos.

Ji Hoo se quedo parado en medio del pasillo mientras atendía una llamada telefónica. Jan Di aun pensativa se encontró a sí misma en el estudio de la casa. Se dirigió al escritorio y busco en los cajones hasta dar con una caja de madera. Al abrirla encontró lo que sabía se escondía en ella.

La brillante cadena relució en su mano, mientras admiraba el trabajo de engravado del anillo.

-¡NO!- grito Ji Hoo. Jan Di abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dejo caer el anillo- Se lo que estas pensando. Se lo que el abuelo desea, ¡pero no nos casaremos ahora!

Jan Di bajo la vista hasta el anillo que ahora yacía en el suelo.

-Yo… tengo que… yo…- Jan Di cubrió su boca al no encontrar más palabras que decir. Sintió que un sollozo iba a escapársele por lo que salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Ji Hoo se quedo estático, sus mente fija en los ojos de horror de Jan Di. No había querido asustarla. El simplemente quería que ella aceptara casarse con él porque estaba lista para hacerlo, no por obligación.

-¿Qué he hecho?- se pregunto a sí mismo _-¿Qué he hecho?-_

Escucho el sonido de vidrio quebrándose y corrió hacia la cocina donde encontró a Jan Di arrodillada en el suelo con su espalda hacia él. Podía ver las manchas de sangre en su pantalón.

-¡Jan Di!, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿Jan Di?- se acerco a ella cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras una de sus manos aun cubría su boca. Sus ojos agrandados en la viva imagen del terror -¿Dónde te heriste?-

Ella dio un pequeño salto cuando él la toco, Ji Hoo retiro su mano rápidamente.

-No voy a hacerte daño- le dijo suavemente, mientras volvía a acercar sus manos a ella.

Él la tomo por los hombros levantándola, ahora podía ver su mano lastimada con un pedazo de vidrio ensartado en la palma. Ji Hoo trago saliva, la herida iba a requerir unos cuantos puntos.

-Duele- susurro ella

-¿Duele mucho?- pregunto él preocupado que el vidrio hubiera lastimado algo más.

-Duele tanto- nuevas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

-Te llevare al hospital…- ella tomo uno de sus brazos y lo vio a los ojos

-…Lo… Siento…- él la vio confuso –…por ser una inútil carga-

-Jan Di, tu no…- ella volvió a interrumpirlo con una nueva carga de sollozos

-No es justo,- Ji Hoo estaba cada vez más confuso –estuve preparándome para este momento, cuando te dieras cuenta que yo no tenía nada que ofrecer, nada que valiera la pena… -

En los ojos de Ji Hoo había sorpresa. ¿Jan Di en serio creía eso?

-… pero aun así duele… - Jan Di soltó otro sollozo -… duele…demasiado-

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin freno. Sus ojos ahora puestos en el suelo, incapaz de ver a Ji Hoo.

Un poco de entendimiento brillo en sus ojos. El continuo rechazo de sus pretensiones no se debían a otra persona, si no por ella misma. Ella creía que no valía la pena, que no era lo suficientemente buena para él. La explosión de los sentimientos de Jan Di lo sorprendieron, la chica que usualmente era firme y decidida, ahora estaba en sus brazos, hecha un mar de lágrimas, mientras exponía cuan indigna era.

Por un momento un dolor punzo su corazón, pero inmediatamente se convirtió en algo más.

Furia.

No había otra palabra que describiera lo que sentía. ¿Qué creía Jan Di que era él? ¿Un dios?

-¡Basta!- la sacudió un poco para obligarla a ver su rostro –Detente ya, ¿Cómo te ves? ¿Cómo me ves a mi?-

Jan Di estaba asustada.

-¿Por qué no puedes verme como un igual?-De los ojos de él empezaban a caer lagrimas –Yo no valgo más que tu ni tu mas que yo. Yo te amo por lo que eres, esta mujer fuerte que logra su cometido aunque le cuesten todos los años su vida en cumplirlo. Esta hermosa mujer que es como un bálsamo para mi corazón. ¿Por qué no te puedes ver de esa manera? Ni todo el dinero del mundo podría competir contra lo que tú significas para mí…-

-Sunbae… -

-Jan Di… Yo te amo- sus ojos llorosos se habían suavizado -¿Qué haría sin ti?-

-¡Pero no somos iguales! ¡No hay nada que pueda darte!-

-Tú ya me lo has dado todo- dijo él en un susurro. La revelación tomo un momento para ser comprendida y entonces los ojos de Jan Di brillaron de nuevo, aliviados.

-¿Sunbae?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Yo también te amo

Ambos se abrazaron por largo tiempo, Jan Di con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Tranquilos de haber aclarado sus emociones por fin.

Hasta que Ji Hoo recordó que Jan Di tenia clavado un vidrio en la mano…

~o~

A la mañana siguiente:

-Ga Eul ¿todo está bien?- pregunto Jang Ji Kyu acercándose a ella, tras notar que su rostro había mantenido una expresión de sorpresa los últimos dos minutos después de haber recibido una llamada -¿Ga Eul?-

Ella dio un gran salto repentino mientras tomaba ambas manos del chico entre las suyas con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¡Al fin sucedió! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¿Qué cosa?- el chico estaba preocupado que su amiga hubiera perdido un tornillo

-¡JAN DI SE VA A CASAR!- grito dando saltitos frente a él, mientras sus compañeras de clase la veían como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza mas -¡SE CASARA!-

Aunque Ga Eul no estaba del todo segura si su desbordada felicidad era porque su amiga al fin se casaría o porque eso significaba que vería a Ji Yung de nuevo.

_All you want  
Is right there in that room  
All you want  
And all you need is sitting there with you  
All you want_

* * *

_**Ahhh~ que bien se siente entregar un capitulo nuevo. :D **_

_**Ya solo nos faltan dos capítulos más chicas! Y el siguiente es lo que muchas han esperado por tanto tiempo ¡LA BODA! **_

_**La cancíon es de Dido**** y se llama**** All you want ^^ (casualmente sonó y casualmente concordaba con la historia)**_

_**PS La' Vete quiere REVIEWS (Y AHORA SI HABLA EN SERIO, SERIO) … y ya se enojo… :/**_

_**¡Ah! y se me olvidaba! me pueden encontrar en facebook como: Tesh Morales o La Vete (aparentemente si se puede...) y en Twitter como La_vete c: por si les interesa ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cha-chan-cha-chan-leche-con-pan- ¡La boda ha llegado! Y con ella el penúltimo capítulo de nuestra historia…_ **

* * *

Ga Eul soltó un suspiro triste y volvió a ver el documento que tenía en la mano.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Ji Kyu , no entendía porque repentinamente el humor de GE había decaído, cuando las ultimas semanas había estado exultante de la felicidad porque su mejor amiga iba a casarse.

-Ji Yung no podrá venir- dijo ella tristemente

-¿Quién?- pregunto confundido el joven

-¡Pero no importa!- dijo resueltamente Ga Eul, mientras intentaba poner una sonrisa convincente en su rostro – Porque lo que importa es que todo sea perfecto el día de la boda-

Ji Kyu no pregunto mas, pero empezaba a creer que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

Ga Eul suspiro de nuevo. No podía creer que en unas cuantas semanas Jan Di iba a casarse. Aunque técnicamente ya lo estaba…

Dos días después de que se comprometieran, el abuelo los llamo a su habitación del hospital y los hizo firmar el registro matrimonial en ese mismo instante. Luego de colocar la fecha para la celebración de boda dentro de cinco meses, envió a Jan Di a vivir con sus padres. Resulta que el día anterior había mandado a traerlos, les había comprado una casa en una zona residencial y le consiguió un empleo bien remunerado a su papá.

_-¡Debak!- había exclamado Ga Eul cuando se entero –El abuelo es genial-_

_-Pero eso es demasiado, me refiero a…- empezó Jan Di a quejarse, solo para ser interrumpida por Woo Bin_

_-Bueno, dado que ya están casados, ¿No quiere eso decir que todo eso te pertenece a ti también? ¿O no, Ji Hoo?- el mencionado asintió sin despegar su rostro del libro que leía –y tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu familia, así que es como tú lo hubieras hecho-_

_Jan Di no tuvo palabras para rebatir. _

_-¡Yah! Jan Di, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya eres millonaria?- pregunto molestándola Ga Eul _

_Su rostro revelaba que nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Tanto GE como WB se rieron de la cara de perplejidad de JD_

Las últimas pruebas de vestido de Jan Di estaban concertadas para esa semana, fue una suerte que encontrara pronto el vestido adecuado.

_-La novia esta lista- _

_Las cortinas se abrieron de par en par, revelando a una Jan Di luciendo un vestido de novia impresionante. El top de encaje, abrochado al cuello sin mangas, la falda cosida de tal manera que parecía que estaba sostenida por uno de sus costados, con una pequeña cola y el velo que llegaba a los pies. (Referencia: Busquen el vestido utilizado por Koo Hye Sun en Absolute Boyfriend, ese es XD)_

_Ga Eul y Woo Bin la veían con la boca abierta, mientras que Ji Hoo estaba tan deslumbrado que era incapaz de verla directamente. _

_-¡Ese es!- exclamo Ga Eul con una palmada al salir de su ensimismamiento. _

_Ella aun llevaba puesto el vestido que habían elegido para ella como dama de honor, de un tono azul claro, con tirantes delgados, sin espalda y cuya falda vaporosa que llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla la hacía ver como una hada._

_-Perfect- dijo Woo Bin componiendo un cero con los dedos en señal de aprobación. _

_Jan Di vio a Ji Hoo quien aun no la miraba._

_-Sunbae, ¿No te gusta?- Ji Hoo elevo su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió sinceramente._

_-Honestamente Jan Di, me has dejado como un adolescente enamorado que no sabe que decirle a la chica que le gusta- los otros dos rieron cómplices por lo bajo –Si usas ese vestido en nuestra boda, probablemente olvide los votos-_

_Jan Di solto una suave risilla, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban_

_-No te preocupes Jan Di, yo los llevare escritos por si acaso- le dijo Woo Bin_

Y así los vestidos fueron elegidos.

Las invitaciones habían sido enviada algunas semanas atrás, todas las personas habían contestado afirmativamente con excepción de una. Goo Joon Pyo.

Ji Hoo y Jan Di no estaban muy seguros al principio si invitarlos o no, pero al final se decidieron por lo primero aun a riesgo de consecuencias, después de todo Joon Pyo era el mejor amigo de Ji Hoo. Cuando Goo Jun Hee***** llamo para confirmar su asistencia, le dijo a Jan Di que no sabía porque su hermano no había contestado aun, pero que le llamaría para averiguar. Dos días después obtuvieron respuesta, Jun Hee disculpándose por los modales de su hermano les dijo que él no quería saber nada del asunto y que por ende ni él ni Jae Kyung iban a asistir.

Jan Di no sabía si sentirse ofendida o aliviada, después de pensarlo se decidió por lo segundo, al final, sin la presencia de Joon Pyo se reduciría su nivel de estrés.

~o~

Dos días antes de la boda y a pocas horas de viajar hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo Ga Eul aun se encontraba atrapada en la universidad a punto de entrar a su última clase del día.

-Ga Eul, ¿No iras con nosotros al noraebang?- le pregunto una de sus compañeras. Ella negó -¿We?

-Mi amiga se va a casar este fin de semana-

-Pero será hasta el domingo- tercio otra compañera

-Pero ella me necesita para ayudarle con la preparación, además que –

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todas al unisonó

-La boda no será aquí- dijo Ga Eul en una pequeña voz. Todas las chicas se quejaron.

-¿Cuándo te iras? - pregunto Ji Kyu –¿Tu papá va a llevarte?-

Ga Eul sonrió.

-No, nos iremos todos juntos esta tarde-

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto una de las amigas –Pero si es el domingo-

-Digamos que el abuelo del novio de mi amiga tiro la casa por la ventana- todo el grupo de amigos rieron de buena gana –Y aun no hemos celebrado su despedida de soltera-

Cuando las clases terminaron, Ga Eul iba bajando rápidamente la escalinata de la entrada de la universidad junto a un par de amigas y Ji Kyu. Estaba un poco preocupada, la última clase se atraso media hora y ella aun tenía que terminar de empacar su maleta antes que Woo Bin llegara a buscarla a su casa en menos de una hora.

-Es una lástima que no puedas ir con nosotros- le dijo una de sus amigas –pero, buena suerte en la boda-

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras corría

–¡No corras!- Le grito Ji Kyu – ¡Te caerás!–

Y dicho el conjuro, Ga Eul quien estaba girada, viendo a sus amigos, tropezó. Sus ojos se agrandaron y pudo verlos estirándose como reflejo para alcanzarla. Pero en lugar de sentir el duro cemento de las escaleras, sintió unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola.

Ga Eul elevo la mirada y se topo con un rostro que no esperaba ver.

-Miss Ga Eul, ¿Es su costumbre caer en brazos de todos los hombres o solo en los míos?-

-¿Su… su… sunbae?- dijo ella tartamudeando. Como respuesta obtuvo una brillante sonrisa, del tipo que la hacía quedar idiotizada -¿Tu…?-

Yi Jung la levanto, mientras seguía sonriendo. Ella aun no podía creer lo que veía, estaba segura que él le había dicho que no iba a poder llegar a la boda

-Yo también me siento engañado- exclamo Song Woo Bin tras ellos

Ga Eul entonces se fijo en la fila de autos deportivos, estacionados frente a su escuela. Donde era observada traviesamente por sus amigos.

-¡Yah!- les grito –Todos ustedes sabían que iba a venir, ¿verdad?-

-¡Yo no!- grito Woo Bin

Yi Jung suspiro.

-Al final tuve que venir porque Woo Bin estuvo quejándose las ultimas semanas de que tú estabas tan deprimida que no querías jugar con él-

-¡Yo no dije eso!- exclamo el mencionado

-Luego Ji Hoo me conto que ambos estuvieron irritables el uno con el otro, porque yo no iba a venir que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo, aunque eso significara escaparme por una semana de mis clases-

-¡Nosotros no…!- interrumpió de nuevo WB

-Pero al final solo pude convencerlo cuando le envié una foto tuya con el vestido que usaras en la boda- dijo Ji Hoo

-¡Yah!- grito Yi Jung a su amigo.

-Lo que más le gusto fue el escote de la espalda- tercio Jan Di, lo que hizo que Seo Hyun (quien había llegado dos días antes) riera.

-Tssh, Casanova pervertido- exclamo Ga Eul dándole una mirada acusadora a Yi Jung

-Ah, ¿Qué sucedió con mi dulce e inocente Ga Eul? Ya no te dejare juntarte con Woo Bin- le dijo el sonriendo mientras tomaba sus manos

-¡Yo vote por un vestido mas recatado pero nadie me hizo caso!- exclamo indignado Woo Bin

-Es hora de irnos, el abuelo nos está esperando en el aeropuerto- interrumpió Ji Hoo

-Pero aun tengo que recoger mi maleta-

-¿Qué sería de nosotros si no empacaras tu maleta el día anterior?- dijo Yi Jung sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de Ga Eul

-Tu mamá nos dio tu maleta y le añadió las cosas que aun no habías empacado-

-Bueno, entonces- dijo Ji Yung abriendo la puerta de copiloto de su automóvil, Ga Eul le sonrió y entro al auto.

Lo que ella no noto, fue la mirada que Ji Yung le hecho a Jang Ji Kyu, antes de girarse, dar la vuelta y subirse del lado del piloto. Ni tampoco de los susurros que su interacción causo entre sus compañeros.

~o~

El viaje del aeropuerto de Icheon al de Narita tomo cerca de dos horas, en su mayoría tranquilo. Excepto por ese momento donde Yi Jung y Woo Bin junto con Geum Kang Sang quisieron jugarle una broma a Ji Hoo sin mucho éxito.

El abuelo les había dado opciones de lugares para realizar la boda y escogieron uno de los lugares que significaba mucho para ellos.

–Bienvenidos a Okinawa– dijo una de las azafatas con una reverencia cuando ellos bajaron del avión –Que su estancia sea agradable–

Por supuesto el viaje a Japón meses atrás había significado un nuevo comienzo para Ji Hoo y Jan Di, además de que Okinawa era uno de los lugares más románticos del mundo.

Una fila de automóviles negros con el logotipo del hotel donde se estaban hospedando los estaba esperando en la salida del aeropuerto. El abuelo había reservado el ala este del hotel para sus invitados que empezarían a llegar ese día.

Cuando llegaron al hotel no pudieron evitar maravillarse de la hermosura del lugar donde se encontraban, rodeados de playas y vegetación.

Okinawa era… ALMOST PARADISE (hahaha no pude evitarlo XD)

Media hora después de que se instalaran Ji Hoo y Jan Di fueron secuestrados por los planificadores de la boda para mostrarles el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo. Tiempo que aprovecharon los demás para llevar a cabo una misión muy importante.

-Me gusta este- dijo Ji Yung señalando un conjunto de lencería rojo

-¡Sunbae!- exclamo Ga Eul

-¡Chincha!- respondió él con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro

Ga Eul suspiro.

-Tipico-

-Al final de cuentas no es para ti- tercio Goo Jun Hee quien había llegado al hotel por la mañana

-¿Y exactamente que hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto Ga Eul señalando a Woo Bin y Ji Yung, ambos asintieron con la misma pregunta en la mente

-Ustedes están para dar un punto de vista masculino- antes que JY alegara que eso estaba haciendo –Tomando en cuenta que el que recibirá el regalo al final será Ji Hoo, así que tendrán que pensar en él-

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensativos mientras observaban los anaqueles llenos de lencería fina, mientras intentaban decidir qué clase le gustaría a su amigo.

Seo Hyun se acerco a ellos.

-El área "conservadora y sexy" es más conservadora que sexy- dijo negando con la cabeza

Las tres chicas suspiraron. No sabían qué tipo de ropa de dormir comprarle a Jan Di.

-Que tal ese- dijo Yi Jung señalando hacia una pared del comercial

-Pero eso es…- dijo Ga Eul

-No todo, solo la parte de arriba…-

-Creo que entiendo…- tercio de nuevo Jun Hee –Chico listo-

Ambos se sonrieron, mientras los demás intentaban encontrarle sentido a la propuesta de Yi Jung.

La cena de esa noche los reunió a todos de nuevo. Los encargados del restaurante donde estaban habían cerrado sus puertas esa noche para proveerles de un ambiente privado.

A pesar de haber sufrido un ataque cardiaco hacía apenas cinco meses el abuelo estaba activo y muy alegre, no parecía haber estado internado en el hospital en lo absoluto. Su sueño de casar a Jan Di y Ji Hoo al fin se llevaba a cabo y aunque hubo un momento en el que dudo de la capacidad de la pareja de armonizar debido a sus diferentes personalidades, por fin se sentía satisfecho y feliz con ellos.

–Tengo unas palabras que decir– dijo levantándose de su silla mientras llamaba la atención de sus invitados –Les agradezco a todos por estar presentes esta noche–

Tomo un respiro, mientras pensaba en las palabras para continuar.

–Muchos sabrán que desde el terrible accidente que se llevo a mi hijo y nuera, mi nieto y yo estuvimos distantes, y de esa manera seguiriamos de no ser por esta bella jovencita quien nos alentó a ser una familia nuevamente. Le estoy eternamente agradecido por el amor mostrado hacia nosotros y el éxtasis de mi felicidad ha llegado ahora que ella formara parte de nuestra familia–

El abuelo tomo otro respiro.

–Geum Il Bong, Na Gong Joo, no tomen este matrimonio como la perdida de una hija si no como la ganancia de un hijo y un padre que los apreciaran por el resto de sus vidas– los padres de Jan Di asintieron llorosos. Por último el abuelo levanto su copa de champagne– Por los novios, que tengan una larga y prospera vida–

Todos levantaron sus copas brindando junto con él.

La cena termino con un ambiente agradable que los invitados aun llevaban al llegar a su habitación para descansar.

La mañana siguiente el F3 y sus novias se encontraban en la entrada del hotel esperando.

–¿En serio embarcaron sus carros?–pregunto Ga Eul en un tono que revelaba que era la idea más absurda que había escuchado.

–Es un lujo que muy pocos pueden permitirse- dijo Woo Bin –Y además de donde crees que salieron nuestros carros en Jeju? ¿Crees que alquilan automóviles como los nuestros?–

Ga Eul rodo los ojos.

–Cuando tienes recursos ilimitados como nosotros virtualmente puedes hacer lo que quieras– dijo Jun Hee colocándose los lentes de sol –Los veré haya chicos–

Los automóviles ya habían sido estacionados frente al edificio, con los valets esperando a sus respectivos dueños, llaves en mano.

Para celebrar el último día de soltería de Ji Hoo y Jan Di los chicos decidieron ir a pasear. Por la mañana al famoso Okinawa World, visitaron su cueva y sus shows de serpientes, Yi Jung en especial encontró interesante la alfarería que realizaban en la región. Para almorzar se detuvieron en un restaurante de sushi tradicional muy aclamado. Por la tarde viajaron hasta el acantilado Manzamo (Ga Eul se tomo muchas _selcas_ en el lugar y un par junto a Yi Jung), todos juntos esperaron la puesta de sol, uno de los paisajes más bellos que existían en el mundo conocido.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro una noche en un club. Fue hasta este momento en el que los chicos se separaron en hombres y mujeres y pasaron la noche en clubs diferentes.

Los chicos tenían una sala VIP reservada solo para ellos en un prestigioso club en la calle principal. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo de no estar juntos, inclusive Ji Hoo dijo extrañar un poco la extravagancia de Goo Joon Pyo. Tenían mucho por ponerse al día e inevitablemente llegaron al tema de la sorpresiva llegada de Yi Jung a Corea.

–Espera un segundo– exclamo Woo Bin – ¿Tu sabias de Jang Ji Kyu?–

Ji Yung asintió.

Woo Bin volteo a ver a Ji Hoo para preguntar si habia sido él quien había abierto la boca, Ji Hoo negó, así que la mirada confusa regreso a Ji Yung.

–Contrario a lo que crees Ga Eul y yo somos muy abiertos el uno con el otro – dijo él sonriendo

– ¿Ga Eul te lo conto?–

–Con detalles–

Woo Bin con la boca abierta asintió pensativo, todos esos momentos de estrés que se pudo haber evitado si hubiera sabido que Ga Eul era completamente honesta con Yi Jung.

–¡Espera!– exclamo de nuevo

–No, ella no cree que su amigo este enamorado de ella–

–Sin embargo tu mirada asesina de esta ayer por la mañana demuestra que tú crees lo contrario– tercio Ji Hoo

–Solo por prevención– acepto Yi Jung

Haciendo reír a sus dos amigos.

Las chicas habían reservado una sala con vista al mar.

Jun Hee le entrego dos cajas de madera a Jan Di, ella la vio con curiosidad. Al abrir la más grande encontró una botella de champagne y en la segunda dos copas de cristal cuidadosamente protegidas por un acolchado revestimiento.

–Estas, – dijo Goo Jun Hee – son para tu noche de bodas. Jan Di asintió.

Ga Eul alargo su mano y le entrego otro paquete. Dentro había un juego de perfume y cremas.

–Esto es para que lo utilices durante la boda y luna de miel– Jan Di le sonrió a Ga Eul

–Y el mío– dijo Seo Hyun abriendo una gran caja y removiendo el papel de seda descubrió un conjunto de blanco lencería francesa–También es para la boda. Para utilizarlo con tu vestido–

–¡Unnie!– exclamo Jan Di acalorada

–¿Has escuchado la expresión, "Los buenos zapatos te llevan por buenos camino"?, pues un buen sostén también ayuda–

Ga Eul y Jun Hee rieron audiblemente del rostro espantado de Jan Di.

~o~

Jan Di despertó con el amanecer. No podía creer que ese día se casaba, vio a su lado a su madre quien había insistido en dormir con ella la noche anterior. Sonrió al verla dormir tranquilamente, con delicadeza quito uno de los rizos de su cara y lo compuso para que no volviera a caerse.

–Ha llegado el momento– se dijo a sí misma y entro decidida a tomar un baño.

Ji Hoo observaba la playa desde su balcón pensando en todos esos momentos difíciles en su vida. Con su vista periférica capto un movimiento a su izquierda y al girar se encontró con Jan Di en bata y con el cabello mojado. Ella se estaba estirando y observando la playa, por un momento sintió que la miraban y al darse vuelta encontró los ojos de Ji Hoo observándola fijamente.

Una sonrisa abierta apareció en sus labios, que el imito. Ambos se sintieron repentinamente azorados e incapaces de ver hacia otro lado.

–¿Tiene algún plan hoy, miss Jan Di?–

–Voy a casarme– respondió ella

–¿Con quién?– pregunto él fingiendo sorpresa

–Contigo– de nuevo ambos sonrieron

–Estaré esperando entonces– dijo él para volver a la habitación

–No te hare esperar– exclamo ella antes de que él entrara por completo

Jan Di tomo un profundo respiro y sonrió al cielo antes de entrar a su habitación

~o~

Ga Eul terminaba de arreglarle el velo a Jan Di, mientras sus padres se deshacían en lágrimas.

–Creo que yo estoy más nerviosa que tu– dijo Ga Eul

Jan Di lo creía imposible pero esa era su opinión.

–Y recuerda que siempre podrás llamarnos– continuo su madre

–Y visitarnos– agrego su padre

–Si eso también–

–¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Ya van a empezar!– entro gritando Kang Sang – ¡Nuna, fighting!–

Jan Di coloco sus manos en puños imitando a su hermano.

–Estamos listos– dijo uno de los planificadores –¡Todos a sus puestos!

La capilla donde la ceremonia iba a realizarse estaba construida sobre el agua cristalina del mar, por lo que en las orillas de la construcción habían colocado planchas de cristal para que pudieran ver la fauna y flora de los corales bajo ellos. En tonos amarillos pálidos el lugar era un sitio que llamaba al romance.

Tras el novio y sus padrinos se encontraba una orquesta que tocarían en el momento que la novia entrara.

–¿Listo?– pregunto Woo Bin a Ji Hoo

–Siempre he estado listo–

Uno de los violines empezó a sonar suavemente poco antes que Ga Eul apareciera en la entrada de la capilla. En el momento en que coloco un pie dentro de ella otros dos violines se unieron con una melodía que sonaba sobre la original sin descordar una sola vez.

Ga Eul camino pasivamente por el pasillo mientras sostenía firmemente el ramo de flores amarillas, su falda se movía al compas de sus pasos. Yi Jung sonrió al verla caminar hacia él (ellos por supuesto, pero él no lo veía de esa manera) con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Al momento que Ga Eul llego hacia ellos el resto de instrumentos se unieron a la melodía y fue entonces cuando Jan Di apareció en la entrada de la capilla y empezó su camino hacia el altar. Una sonrisa radiante enmarcada en su rostro.

Ella en si estaba toda llena de luz. Su piel blanca y cremosa contrastaba con el blanco del vestido. Todos los invitados asentían y admiraban la belleza de la novia. _"Como una muñeca"_ decían algunos, _"¿Cómo puede tener la piel tan blanca?"_ preguntaban otros.

Jan Di llego al lado de Ji Hoo y despidiéndose de su padre se coloco frente al ministro, su mano sosteniendo la de Ji Hoo.

Durante toda la ceremonia ambos estuvieron sonrientes en exceso, sus manos siempre entrelazadas, excepto cuando se colocaron los anillos.

Tras la boda los invitados se dirigieron a la sala para banquetes, cuya comida tradicional del área dejo a muchos boquiabiertos.

Al final del día un crucero recogió a los nuevos esposos para un viaje de luna de miel. Todos fueron al puerto a despedirlos.

* * *

_***Fe de erratas: A las personas que han leído mi historia previa Reencuentro, supongo no habrán notado que el personaje de Goo Jun Hee aparece como Goo Hyun Joo. No estoy segura que sucedió, Hyun Joo es el nombre de la actriz que interpreto a Jun Hee, en algún momento, mi distraída mente los confundió y termino de esa manera. Nadie me dijo nada por lo que creo que: 1. No lo notaron porque no se sabían su nombre. 2. Les dio igual. Lo que quiera que haya sido, me disculpo por mi falta y como nunca es tarde para arreglar errores, aquí escribo el nombre correcto.**_

_**Quiero resaltar dos cosas:**_

_**¡Al fin sobrepase mi record de seis páginas, porque escribí diez para este capítulo!**_

_**Este capítulo me llevo más tiempo del esperado ¬¬**_

_**Después de eso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Esto es algo que muchas habían esperado impacientemente.**_

_**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente**_

_**Lavete**_

**_Ps: cambie la forma en que escribo mi nombre ^^ año nuevo, nuevo estilismo_ xD**

**_Ps2: Pueden visitar mi perfil para ver mis contactos._  
**

**_¡QUIERO REVIEWS!_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo final o como escribir una luna de miel y no morir de pena en el intento…**_

_**Muchas me preguntaron por el contenido de este capítulo en especial, así que doy mi respuesta aquí y ahora. Primero quiero que eleven sus ojos a la caja de información situada arriba de este comentario y se fijen en el rating que es T, ahora les diré lo que dice Fanfiction acerca de este y cito: Contenido no adecuado para niños. Apto para adolescentes, 13 años en adelante, con algo de violencia, ligero lenguaje grosero y poca sugestión de temas para adultos.**_

_**Una vez aclarado, sigamos.**_

* * *

El sol caía sobre las montañas frente a ellos, la atmosfera tranquila invitaba al romance.

Ji Hoo elevo la mano de su ahora esposa a la altura de sus ojos y sonrió. Le hacía feliz que ella ahora estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida y que el anillo que una vez le había pertenecido a su madre ahora reposaba en su mano.

Tras ellos escucharon un explosión, era el corcho de la champagne que uno de los mozos del crucero se encargo de abrir. Ji Hoo tomo la botella de su mano y lo despidió, con tranquilidad lleno las dos copas y le entrego una a Jan Di.

–Por nuestro futuro– dijo elevando su copa. JD elevo la suya y ambos bebieron.

~o~

Yi Jung encontró a Ga Eul sentada en una banca en medio del jardín de la capilla.

–¿En qué piensas?– ella elevo la mirada hacia él y le sonrió.

–Me gustaría que mi boda fuera en un jardín como este– comento casualmente, Yi Jung sonrió de oreja a oreja

–¿Está queriendo decirme algo Ga Eul yang?– ella lo vio confusa, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando comprendió lo que había dicho

–No… yo no… mmm… lo que– exclamo con dificultad

–Lo lamento– dijo repentinamente Yi Jung

–¿Ah? ¿Por qué?–

–Por todo– Yi Jung suspiro –por herirte, incluso por engañarte solo para arrastrarte algún lugar–

–Sunbae, ¿Está todo bien?– Ji Yung sonrió mientras asentía

–Creo que no hay forma de recompensarte por todo– Ga Eul lo observo pensativa

–Se como podrías recompensarme– él la vio con curiosidad y antes que él pudiera preguntar como Ga Eul se inclino hacia él, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, los ojos cerrados y sus labios formando un ligero puchero.

La acción descoloco por un momento a Yi Jung y cuando su mente hubo procesado todo no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Ga Eul abrió un ojo y al notar su reacción le lanzo una mirada asesina.

– ¿En serio estarías satisfecha con un beso?– ella asintió y volvió a colocarse en posición – Esta bien, si eso es lo que miss Ga Eul quiere, ¿Quién soy yo para defraudarla?–

Yi Jung se inclino hacia ella y con suavidad coloco un casto beso en sus labios.

Ga Eul abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es oficial ya no te dejare juntarte con Woo Bin- ella bufo en respuesta –Pero si tenías la valentía de pedir un beso, bien podrías haberlo dado tu–

Ga Eul bufo de nuevo.

–Casanova pervertido–

Antes que él pudiera añadir algo, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le planto un beso. Al principio Yi Jung estaba sorprendido por la acción de Ga Eul, pero tan pronto como se hubo recuperado la atrajo hacia él y la beso más intensamente.

~o~

Jan Di salió del baño con el rostro avergonzado, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta Ji Hoo giro instintivamente y se topo con una escena que lo sorprendió.

Al abrir Jan Di su maleta encontró la camisa de un pijama que no le pertenecía pues era claramente de hombre. Al extenderla un papel resbalo de ella,

Jan Di,

Este regalo lo estábamos reservando

Para tu noche de bodas. Por favor úsalo.

Con amor, tus amigos.

Jan Di parpadeo y volvió a leer la nota. No tenía sentido para que le enviarían una pijama de hombre, incluso el pantalón le quedaría enorme… su mente se detuvo un segundo y revisando el resto de su maleta no encontró el pantalón, de hecho no encontró su pijama usual ni nada que pudiera utilizar con ese fin.

Sus ojos se entornaron y cayó en cuenta que es lo que _"sus amigos"_ querían hacer, Jan Di bufo.

Y ahora estaba así, parada frente a Ji Hoo con la camisa de un pijama que le llegaba apenas a cubrir unos cuantos centímetros de sus muslos.

Su sonrojo era inmenso, no sabía qué hacer o decir y lo único que podía hacer era pelear con la orilla de la camisa.

–Jan Di… tu– tartamudeo Ji Hoo.

Ella sonrió restándole importancia

–Ellos lo dejaron en mi maleta–

–… te ves hermosa– termino él, ella volvió a sonrojarse y decidió que ver hacia sus pies descalzos era lo mejor.

Pudo escucharlo moverse y sus pies acercarse hacia ella. Sintió una de sus cálidas mano acariciar su rostro y la otra tomar una de sus manos. Con suavidad elevo su rostro hacia el y deposito dulcemente su labios sobre los de ella. Su mano viajo hasta su nuca para acercarla y su otra mano a su cintura apretándola contra él.

–Te amo– susurro aun contra sus labios y profundizo el beso enviando a Jan Di a un espiral de éxtasis que no acababa…

~o~

El aire soplaba suavemente. Jan Di tomo un respiro profundo y espiro suavemente disfrutando el olor de mar. En su rostro había una sonrisa que difícilmente podía quitar, es más, no quería quitarla. Al sentir que unos brazos masculinos circularon su cintura, su sonrisa solo se agrando mas, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir un aliento cálido seguido de unos familiares labios sobre su cuello.

Cuando dichos labios atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja ella abrió los ojos y mordió su labio. Escenas de la noche anterior se reprodujeron en su memoria. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el dulce, tranquilo y caballeroso Ji Hoo fuera tan… ardoroso… por algo pertenecía al F4.

Por no decir que esa mañana le costó mucho desenredar su cabello.

Su estomago repentinamente rugió.

–Creo que tengo algo de hambre– dijo apenada, no había manera que él no hubiera escuchado eso.

En respuesta Ji Hoo rio contra su piel.

–Tú siempre tienes hambre–

Ella giro y abrazándolo por la cintura, recostó su cabeza contra su pecho. Podía escuchar el sonido amortiguado de sus latidos.

–Te amo–

–Te amo– respondió él con una sonrisa –Ahora vamos a alimentar a mi esposa–

Ella sonrió y asintió felizmente.

~o~

–¿Cómo crees que les haya ido?– pregunto Ga Eul con sus ojos puestos en el mar frente a ella. Yi Jung dejo de aplicar crema protectora en la espalda de la chica por un segundo.

–Realmente no quiero saberlo– replico, continuando con su tarea. Ga Eul soltó una carcajada.

–Donde esta Woo Bin por cierto– pregunto Jun Hee girando su cabeza de lado a lado esperando verlo, Seo Hyun dejo de leer su libro para hacer el mismo movimiento

–Estaba aquí hace un momento– dijo Ga Eul

–Allí esta– señalo Yi Jung.

A algunos metros de ellos estaba Woo Bin hablando animadamente con una muchacha extranjera quien se veía claramente halagada.

–Por supuesto– exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo y cada una volvió a lo suyo con Yi Jung cumpliendo felizmente su trabajo.

~o~

El crucero dejo a Ji Hoo y Jan Di en Kouri Island una hermosa isla de forma circular rodeada de agua cristalina donde se dice el primer hombre y la primera mujer vivieron. El primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue a un restaurante cercano a la costa.

El servicio fue excelente, el staff entero y algunos cuantos comensales se acercaban con cumplidos y deseos de buena fortuna para ellos, por alguna razón todos leían "recién casados" en sus rostros.

Luego de almorzar fueron a las ruinas de lo que era un potente fuerte, que era famoso por sus hectáreas de árboles de cereza los cuales daban hermosas flores en esa época del año.

Y antes que cayera la tarde visitaron el bosque el arboles Fukugi que se encontraban en toda la orilla de la isla. Un lugar para disfrutar la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

Un viaje en velero para llegar a Naggu Island la mañana siguiente era indispensable, pero el encanto fue que Ji Hoo lo dirigía. Lo que les permitió pasar tiempo a solas en un barco pequeño en medio del mar y disfrutar aun más de su mutua compañía. Después de todo eran recién casados.

~o~

–Te llamare cuando llegue– dijo Yi Jung sosteniendo una de las manos de Ga Eul

–Está bien si descansas antes– él sonrió –En serio, no me enojare–

–Ara–

El mensaje de salida del vuelo se repitió por segunda vez en los altavoces del aeropuerto. Fue hasta entonces que Yi Jung dejo ir la mano de Ga Eul y despidiéndose de ella tomo su bolso de viaje y se dirigió a su puerto de salida.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que el padre y el abuelo de Yi Jung los habían estado observando todo ese tiempo.

–En definitiva será una excelente adquisición para la familia– dijo el abuelo cabeceando con aceptación – Una gran adquisición–

**Epilogo**

_Varios años después~_

Aún en su estado adormilado pudo sentir el cálido cuerpo a su lado moviéndose ligeramente, instintivamente apretó sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha.

–Ji Hoo sunbae…– susurro apenas ella –tengo que levantarme-

El solo ronroneo y la apretó mas.

–Sunbae, tengo clases– Ji Hoo volvió a ronronear y ella pudo sentir su sonrisa formarse contra su mejilla– Sunbae tu también tienes clases–

Yoon Ji Hoo suspiro. Lo sabía, sabía que tenía clases pero no quería levantarse y dejar ir a Jan Di.

–Tengo frio– se quejo él.

–Entonces abrígate–

–No será lo mismo– Jan Di suspiro, él tembló levemente al sentir el aliento caliente sobre su pecho desnudo.

Unos minutos después ella empezó a trazar líneas sobre su brazo

–Sunbae…–

–¿Algún día dejaras de llamarme sunbae?–

–Ya lo he intentado, pero no se siente bien– siguió trazando líneas imaginarias en el brazo de su esposo

–¿Algún día me soltaras?–

–Ya lo he intentado, pero no se siente bien– ella soltó una suave risilla –Esta bien, te dejare ir si me prometes algo-

–¿Qué cosa?–

–Almuerza conmigo hoy–

–Mmm… hoy tengo…–

–Sin excusas–

–¿Por qué?–

–Hoy cenaras con los Kaisel, ¿Recuerdas?– dijo él

–¡Ah si!– recordó ella

–Y no me gusta que me alejen de mi esposa–

–Es tu culpa, por estar ocupado– Ji Hoo rio

–Por eso, te repondré el tiempo durante el almuerzo– término él.

Jan Di lo pensó por un momento y acepto, depositando un beso sobre la clavícula de Ji Hoo como señal de cerrar el trato.

–Jan Di, no hagas mas difícil que te suelte-

Ella rio de nuevo.

~o~

Jan Di estaba sentada en una mesa del comedor del hospital rellenando un informe cuando su celular sonó.

Era un mensaje de Ji Hoo:

Quería decirte… que te amo.

Quería gritarlo en voz alta.

Eso es todo.

Jan Di pestañeo y una gran sonrisa se coloco en su rostro.

Un segundo mensaje entro:

No olvides nuestra cita.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

~o~

El murmullo de las personas en el aeropuerto resonaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, acusándolo de haber vuelto. Lo sabía, él solo era el culpable, de su propio dolor, ahora tenía que enfrentar a la única persona que no hubiera querido ver por el resto de su vida y al mismo tiempo verla cada día hasta su muerte y si fuera posible aun después de esta.

-¿Joon?-la mano de su esposa jalo la manga de su chaqueta, cuando él fijo su vista en ella, unos grandes ojos preocupados le devolvieron la mirada

-Vamos- dijo él, ella le sonrió, estaba realmente emocionada de volver a Corea después de tantos años.

* * *

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los usuarios de fanfiction por leer mi fanfic. A las chicas en Facebook también les agradezco, y gracias por los comentarios de apoyo. **_

_**Tenía tanto que decirles y ahora no recuerdo nada hehehehe.**_

_**Siento que pude haberles entregado un mejor fanfic de haber vuelto a ver o leer las recapitulaciones de BOF, su escritora se disculpa por su falta de cuidado. **_

_**Pero hemos llegado al final de una travesía y les agradezco haberme acompañado en ella.**_

_**Para las que no hayan leído mi historia previa Reencuentro les insto a que lo hagan y completen la historia. Y hablando de Reencuentro, siento que la boda de Yi Jung y Ga Eul no fue tan glamorosa (o bien pensada) como la de Jan Di, así que las recompensare por ello. Pueden buscar un One-Shot que he subido junto con este capítulo llamado Otoño. **_

_**Gracias de nuevo a todas.**_

_**Las quiere su escritora, **_

_**Lavete**_


End file.
